A Dirty Secret
by MJ's Angel
Summary: Ahsoka knows a secret about Padme that could hurt Anakin. Full summary inside.
1. The Secret?

**Anakin and Padme are together and married. Ahsoka knows of their relatioship and accepts it. Despite the fact that she's in love with Anakin, she's glad he's happy with Padme. When Ahsoka finds out a shocking secret of Padme's, will she tell Anakin or keep it to herself?**

* * *

><p>Anakin was over at Padme's apartment and Ahsoka knew it. She knows that they're secretly married. She's been in love with Anakin ever since she met him. She was sad that he was with another woman, but was glad he was happy to be with her. With nothing to do, she went to see her friend, Barris. She went to Barris's room and knocked on the door. She answered the door.<p>

"Hello, Ahsoka."

"Hi, Barris. Can I come in?"

"Of course." She let her in and closed the door. "So, why did you come over?"

"Well, my master's out and I figured we could spend some time together."

"Your master seems to go out a lot."

"He doesn't like being couped up in the temple all the time. He goes out every now and then. I'm not sure where he goes, but he usual doesn't come back until late at night I would guess. He's out when I go to sleep, but he's there when I wake up."

"Maybe he's out drinking. Some masters do."

"No. He's not the type to drink. He probably just walks around Coruscant, takes in the sights. I don't know, but he doesn't drink. If he did, I would know."

"Ahsoka, you can't know everything about your master."

"I never said I did. I'm just saying he doesn't drink."

"Well, maybe you should find out where he goes. You can check the memory bank in his speeder."

"Tried that. He always erases it. Apparently, he doesn't want me to know where he goes all the time."

"I think you should find out. He's sneaking around a lot. He's probably out there breaking the Code or something."

"Barris, what can he do on Coruscant that would be breaking the Code?"

"Being with a woman, of course."

"Barris, being with a woman isn't breaking the Code. If anything, that's adultry."

"No. I mean in a relationship with a woman. Think about it: he always leaves in the afternoon, never says where he's going, erases the memory bank from his speeder, staying out all hours of the night and come back the next morning. He may be with a woman."

"Barris, you're paranoid. I know my master. He may not like the Code, but he wouldn't break it. He's probably just out having some time to himself."

"If you say so. I just think it's odd how he does this."

"Don't worry. My master won't be breaking the Code anytime soon."

**Later that Night**

Ahsoka left Barris's room and went back to hers. She was laying on her bed reading a holo-magazine when Anakin came in.

"Hey there, Snips."

"Hey, Skyguy. You're back early."

"Yeah. Padme has a senate meeting early in the morning, so she needed her rest."

"Okay. Did you have fun?"

"That's none of your business, little one." She rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to the magazine.

"Whatever." He took off his boots and sat on his bed.

"So, was anyone looking for me? Any messages?"

"Nope. No one was caring about where you were. Except Barris."

"Barris? Why is she wondering where I am?"

"Because she's noticed how you always disappear in the evening and don't come back until the next morning. She thinking you're either out drinking or breaking the Code by being with a woman."

"What did you tell her?"

"That she was paranoid and that you were probably out about the town by yourself. Don't worry. I'm not going to tell people about you and Padme."

"Thanks, Snips. I'm glad I can trust you."

"I trust you and you trust me. That's how things work when you're Master and Padawan." She turned off the holo-magazine. "Well, I'm done with this."

"Where did you get that anyway?"

"Padme let me borrow them. I'm going to give it back to her now because I'll forget tomorrow."

"I could take them for you." She got off the bed.

"No. You've seen enough of her for one night. She's my friend and I want to see her. I'll go. You stay here and get some rest. Okay?" He fake pouted.

"Fine." She walked over to the door.

"I'll be back in a little while." She left out the door. She went down to her speeder and flew over to Padme's apartment. She jumped out the speeder and went up to her room. She went to knock on the door, but heard something. She heard Padme giggling and another man talking.

"Where's your husband?"

"I told him I had a meeting in the morning and I needed my rest." He chuckled.

"Nice excuse. Now, we have more time together."

"I know. It's perfect. It's been a while since we've been... intimate."

"I love you, Padme."

"I love you too, Rush." Rush? Rush Clovis? It finally clicked in Ahsoka's mind: Padme's having an affair with Senator Clovis! She had to tell Anakin, but if she did, it would break his heart. If she didn't, it would only make things worse. Ahsoka was stuck between a rock and a hard place. She didn't know what to do. She went back to her speeder and went back to the temple. She went to her and Anakin's room, still confused and stuck. She walked in a bit dazed.

"Hey, Snips."

"Hey, Master." She sounded distant and Anakin noticed.

"You okay?" She walked over to her bed and set down the holo-magazine she never got a chance to return.

"Yeah. I'm fine." The entire time, she never looked at him. She was stuck in her own world, contemplating what to do. Anakin got up from his bed and walked over to her. He placed a hand on her shoulder and she jumped slightly, then sighed when she saw it was him.

"Are you sure you're okay? You seem... distracted."

"Yeah. I'm fine, just a little tired."

"Ahsoka, I've seen you when you're tired and this is not it. You look like you've seen a ghost." She walked over to her dresser and took out her pajamas.

"I'm fine, Master. Don't worry about it." She walked in the refresher without letting him get another word in. He stood where was was, stunned. What was wrong with Ahsoka? What happened? Ahsoka was in the refresher freaking out. She heard her friend cheating on her master with another man. She didn't know whether to tell him or leave it alone. She was seriously considering confronting Padme about it. Maybe it would be better if she did and got her to tell Anakin about her and Rush. She got dressed in her pajamas and came out of the refresher to come face to face with Anakin.

"Ahsoka, what is going on with you?"

"Nothing, Master. I'm completely fine. Jusr drop it." She tried to walk around him, but he grabbed her arm.

"Ahsoka, what is wrong with you? You walk in here acting weird and you expect me to leave that alone?"

"Pretty much. Don't worry, Master. I am fine." He let her go.

"There's nothing going on with you?"

"No."

"Nothing happened when you went out?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Master. Will you please stop being paranoid?" She walked over to her bed and sat down.

"You're completely sure you're..." She cut him off.

"Master, I am FINE. Nothing is wrong with me. I'm just a little tired."

"Alright. Sorry I was being over protective."

"Again. Don't worry. Let's just get some rest."

"Okay. Goodnight, Snips."

"Goodnight, Master."


	2. The Secret is True!

The next day, Ahsoka woke up slightly more relaxed. The memories of what she heard yesterday played in her mind. She would have to confront Padme about this. Maybe this was all in her mind. Maybe nothing really happened. EIther way, she would have to talk to Padme about this. Anakin was still asleep. She didn't bother to wake him up. She didn't want him asking where she was going. She got up, got dressed, and awlked out the door. She remembered to get the holo-magazine to return as well. She flew over to Padme's place and went up to her room. She knocked on the door and Padme answered it.

"Ahsoka. Hi."

"Hey, Padme. May I come in?"

"Of course." She let her in. "So, what brings you by this morning?"

"I came to give you your holo-magazine back. Thanks for letting me borrowing it." She took it.

"You're welcome. Anytime you want to borrow any other ones, just let me know."

"I will."

"So, was that all?"

"Actually, no. I wanted to talk to you about something I... heard."

"Sure. Sit down." They sat down on the sofa in the living room. "So, what is it you want to talk about?"

"Well, when I finished reading the holo-magazine last night, I came to return it and I heard some things."

"What kind of things?" She took a deep breath.

"Padme, are you having an affair?"

"What? Why would you ask such a thing? Of course not. I would never cheat on Anakin. What would make you think that?"

"Well, I came to your room and I heard you and another man together."

"Ahsoka, let me explain this to you. Senator Rush Clovis came over last night. We have been friends since before I was queen of Naboo, but he's been in love with me for years. The Jedi Council believes that he is conspiring with the Separatists. They want me to find out if it's true. They know how close we are and they thought I would be perfect for the job. Rush and I said some things, but we never did anything."

"So, you're not having an affair?"

"No. I am completely faithful to Anakin. I promise you nothing is going on with me and Rush Clovis."

"Oh. Okay. I just wanted to make sure."

"You worry too much, Ahsoka. Was that all you wanted to know?"

"Yes. I feel better now, but why didn't you tell Anakin about this?"

"Because we both know how over protective Anakin can be. If he knew, he would freak out and try to talk me out of it. The Council didn't inform him and neither will I. Promise not to tell?"

"Yeah, I promise. I won't say a word."

"Good girl. Well, if that's all, I actually do have a meeting to get to and I have to finish getting ready." They both stood up.

"Alright. I better get back to the temple before my master realizes I'm gone. I guess I'll see you later?"

"Sure. See you then."

"Bye."

"Bye." Ahsoka walked out the door feeling relieved. She was just being paranoid. Padme wasn't cheating on Anakin. She felt a lot better with that weight lifted off her. Before she left, she heard talking coming from Padme's room. A man's voice.

"Finally, she's gone. We have time alone. Nice cover up with that Separatist story. Doesn't she know that was from last year?"

"I don't think she ever knew about that. Makes it the perfect cover up story." Cover up story? Padme lied to Ahsoka. She was having an affair.

"I have to say, for a Jedi she's pretty dumb."

"I know. I can't believe she didn't sense I was lying. She's smart at times, other times not so much. Sometimes I wonder how Anakin gets along with her." That sent Ahsoka over the edge. Without warning, Ahsoka burst back into the room.

"You liar!" They both turned to the Togruta teenager with surprised looks on their faces.

"Ahsoka! It's not what it looks like!"

"Really? You're not in the arms of a half naked man you're having an affair with? You didn't just talk about how dumb you think I am? This is bullshit, Padme! You lied to my face!"

"Ahsoka! Please! Don't tell Anakin!"

"Why shouldn't I? Give me one reason why I shouldn't tell my master that his wife is cheating on him?" Padme couldn't think of one reason. Rush decided to step in.

"Look, little girl, this isn't any of your business. Okay? This is grown up business. So, why don't you go back to the temple and forget this ever happened."

"Don't talk to me like I'm an imbisal! She is having cheating on my master with you, so that makes it my business! If you don't want to be involved with this, you can leave and not come back!" He walked up to her and got in her face.

"You do not talk to me like that, young one. I am very powerful in the Senate."

"Your point is what?"

"The higher up you are in the Senate, the more the Jedi Council will listen to you."

"Am I suppose to feel threatened? What are you going to tell them? I'm not the one doing something wrong." Padme stepped in.

"But Anakin is. He's breaking the Code just by being with me. If you tell him anything, we'll tell the Council about our marriage and he'll be expelled."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me, little girl." The two women glared at each other. "You would ruin your own husband's life because you decided to cheat on him."

"You know what they say: payback's a bitch."

"And apparently, you're that bitch."

"You watch your mouth. Say one word to Anakin and he'll be out of the Order and you won't have a master. Is that clear?" Ahsoka got an evil idea of her own.

"Fine, but I have a deal of my own. You tell Anakin the truth or I'll tell the Council that you and Rush are conspiring with the Separatists." Padme scoffed.

"Apparently you didn't hear well enough. That was proved last year and Rush got off for it."

"Doesn't mean it won't happen again. And the fact that he'll have you to help him will put your career at risk too."

"You have no proof."

"I have my ways of forging information. I can show the Council information of such actions and you will have no prove that it's false. Tell him or risk losing everything." Padme narrowed her eyes at her. She did the same.

"Fine."

"Good. You have one week to tell him. The longer you wait, the more information I can forge, so you might want to do it soon." She turned to leave. Rush wasn't going to let this happen. He took out his blaster and shot at her. She sensed he was going to do this. She took out her lightsaber and blocked the shot in time. "At least I won't have to fake attempted murder of a Jedi to that."

Ahsoka left, knowing that Padme would try to come up with some plan that didn't involve telling Anakin the truth about her affair. She still had time to get her false information together. She would have to call in a secret friend. She took out her commlink and contacted him.

"Hello?"

"Bane, I need a favor from you."


	3. A Day with Anakin

After Ahsoka met up with Bane and told him what she needed, she headed back to the temple. She figured that Anakin would be awake and wondering where she is. She parked her speeder and went to her room where Anakin was waiting for her.

"Ahsoka, where have you been?"

"I went to Padme's to return the holo-magazine. I wanted to catch her before she went to her meeting."

"Why didn't you tell me? I could've taken you."

"That's just another excuse to see her."

"Well, of course it is. I have a right to want to see my wife, don't I?"

"Of course, Master. Of course."

"I'm gonna go over there now."

"You can't. See already left. She said the meeting may last for a few hours. Until then, you have to spend the day with me."

"Well, that's not all that bad."

"No. It's not that bad to spend the day with your Padawan who constantly saves your life."

"Okay. I see what you're getting at."

"So, what are we going to do today?"

"Train, of course. We'll do some sparring today."

"Of course. Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go." They left the room and headed for the training room.

"So, Snips, what was up with you yesterday?"

"Didn't I tell you I was tired? Why are we going back to this?"

"I just wanted to make sure you're better today."

"I am and I'm ready to kick your butt in sparring today."

"Yeah right. We'll see about that." They made it to the training room. They stood on opposite sides of the room. Anakin ignited his lightsaber. "You ready, Snips?"

She ignited her twins sabers. "Yep."

"Good." He ran at her and attacked her. She blocked him with one of her lightsabers and struck at him with the other. He ducked and jumped back. While he was off guard, she ran and attacked him. His lightsaber caught hers, but he was knocked off balance and fell to the floor and let go of his lightsaber. Ahsoka kneeled over him with her lightsaber to his neck.

"Looks like I win this round."

"I must say, Snips, you are getting better at this."

"All from your training, Master."

"For once, you're giving me credit?" She deactivated her lightsaber.

"Don't get use... to... it." Their eyes locked, blue to blue. There was silence, yet their eyes said many things to each other. Ahsoka felt this everytime she looked in his eyes. This was the first time Anakin felt this when he looked in Ahsoka's eyes. He never realized how beautiful they were, how beautiful she was. Ahsoka has always been in love with Anakin, but she never thought he would feel the same. She still doesn't know. Their faces grew closer to each other and their lips met. It was a simple kiss, but it sent Ahsoka's mind spiraling out of control. She had longed to kiss Anakin for so long. Her heart was fluttering in her chest. His lips were soft and warm. She loved it. Anakin was enjoying himself as well. He never knew he could feel this way about Ahsoka, his seventeen year old Padawan. His hand found its way to the back of her head and he deepened the kiss. His tongue rubbed against her bottom lip, asking for permission to enter. She parted her lips and let him in. Their tongues met and rubbed against each other. Anakin slid his finger lightly down her lekku. She shivered and moaned in pleasure. He liked this reaction from her. He has never felt this way before. He's never felt this way with Padme. Remembering Padme, he broke away from the kiss.

"Ahsoka, no. We can't do this." Ahsoka soon realized that this wasn't right. Even though she was cheating on him, Padme was still his wife. And unlike her, Anakin is faithful.

"I'm sorry." She got off of him and took a few steps back. Anakin stood up. "I shouldn't have done that."

"Hey, it's okay. It was my fault. I kissed you and it was wrong." Before she could respond, her commlink went off. She knew it was Bane.

"I have to... take this."

"Yeah. It's alright. I'm gonna just head down to the messhall and grab something to eat. I'll see you later."

"Alright. See ya." He left out the room and Ahsoka went back to her room to answer the call. "Yeah?"

"I got the video you wanted. No one else has seen it yet."

"Good. Where are you?"

"Outside your window." She looked over and saw the Duros outside. She cut off the connection and opened the window for him.

"Did anyone see you?"

"No. I'm too good to be seen." She rolled her eyes.

"Where's the video?" He took the device out of his pocket and gave it to her. "Good. Now, I need you to get some information for me."

"What kind of information?"

"I need you to get Separatist information. Something that could connect them to the Republic. Things like stealing military plans, secret documents, anything you can find."

"How do you plan to pay me for this?"

"You remember our deal. I helped you. You return the favor. After this, we never have to speak to each other again."

"Fine. It'll take me a few days, but I'll get what you need. Why are you doing this anyway?"

"I'm helping a friend. Now go before my master comes back."

"Alright. I'll contact you when I have the information." He climbed back out the window, jumped in his speeder and flew off. She took out the device he gave her and played the video it contained. It was the secruity video from Padme's apartment. She knew Padme would try to use this against her, so she had to get it first. With a little editing, this video would be ready to show Anakin. If Padme didn't tell Anakin the truth in a week, Ahsoka would show this to him and he would know the truth. She tucked the video away in her dresser where it would be safe. Just then, Anakin walked in.

"Hey, Snips."

"Hey, Master. So, what are we going to do now?"

"Well, I actually planned on going out. I wanted to pick up a present for Padme."

"For what?"

"It's our anniversary tomorrow."

"Oh. You don't say."

"Yeah, but I don't know what to get her. What do you think I should get for her?"

"A book of maners." She mumbled under her breath.

"What?"

"I don't know."

"Well, could you come with me to find something?"

"I have nothing better to do."

"Thanks. Let's go."

**The Market**

"So, I was thinking I would do something special for her. What do you think I should do?"

"Hit her with a brick." She mumbled.

"Huh?"

"Maybe you could set up a romantic scene."

"Okay, that doesn't help much. You're a girl. What would you like? What would be your perfect romance scene?"

"Well, if it were me, this is what I would have: dimmed lights, scented candles lit all alround, the smell of strawberries lingering around the room, rose petals on the floor around a blanket with fresh strawberries and chocolate sauce, soft and slow music in the background with just us alone. We would sit and talk and feed each other the fruit dipped in chocolate. After that, there would be a trail of rose petals leading to the bedroom where there would be petals spread out on the bed. The only light would be by candles. You would pick me up bridal style and carry me to the bed where you would..." She stopped mid-sentence when she realized what she was saying and who she was saying it to. Her face darkened with huge blush. "Well, you get the idea."

"Wow, Snips. You really put some thought into that." She walked in front of him, trying to hide her blush.

"No. It was just... something that came to me. It's... nothing." He knew there was something more.

"Ahsoka, that wasn't nothing. Something like that would have to be really thought out. Have you... thought about this before."

"No! Of course not! Look, you have your idea. Just drop it." She tried to distract herself by looking at some jewelry. Anakin turned her to face him.

"Ahsoka, is there something you're not telling me?" She tried to look away from him, but he stayed in her face.

"I have nothing to say, Master. You have your idea. A perfect setting. That's what you asked for. Can we please leave it alone." She pushed him aside and went to another stand. Little did he know, Ahsoka has thought about this for years. This is always her same fantasy. She imagined them being together, having this romantic scene, making love so passionately. She sometimes even imagined having his child. She was deeply in love with a man she could never have. She felt she wanted to cry. She slightly jumped when she felt his hand on her shoulder.

"Ahsoka, why don't we just go back to the temple. I think you need some rest." She felt a tear trickle down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away.

"I'm fine." He turned her to face him again. She refused to look at him.

"Ahsoka, look at me. Look at me." She reluctantly looked up at him. "Look, we're going to just go back to the temple and you're going to get some rest. Okay."

"Master..."

"Ahsoka, no arguments. Please. Just do this for me." She sighed.

"Fine."

"Good. Let's go." He put his arm around her and they walked back to the speeder.


	4. Pressure

Today had been a long day for Ahsoka. She found out that Padme was cheating on Anakin with Rush Clovis, Padme's blackmailing her and she's blackmailing her, she and Anakin kissed, and she told Anakin her deepest fantasy. Her head was spinning. All she wanted to do was lay down and forget all her troubles. She was so tired, she fell asleep on the speeder ride back to the temple. When they got there, Anakin picked her up bridal style and carried her to their room. When they got there, he laid her on her bed and covered her with a blanket. Anakin was unaware of how much she went through today, but he knew she had a huge headache. He took a damp towel and placed it on her forehead. He went over to his bed and sat on the edge of it, watching his sleeping Padawan. He thought about what she was talking about earlier. This was the perfect thing he could do for Padme, but it was Ahsoka's fantasy. He didn't want to steal her fantasy and let someone else enjoy it. He was going to think of something else to do. He still needed to get her something as well. He was blank on both.

Ahsoka's idea kept popping in his head, but he refused to use it. He looked over at Ahsoka's sleeping form. He found himself walking over and kneeling down next to her bed. He examined her face and admired her looks: her unique facial markings, her sliky smooth skin, her soft grey lips, and her eyes that he wished were open so he could see their beauty. He was feeling something different for her. Something he's never felt before. His feelings were stronger than they ever were for Padme. This time, he didn't want to fight the feelings. He wanted to embrace them. He lightly ran his finger down her front montral. She moaned in her sleep as her montral twitched. He brought his face closer to hers and kissed her lips. He knew this was wrong. He was married, but right now, he didn't care. He sat up and looked at her. He saw her true beauty that he was surprised he never noticed before. She looked peaceful when she was asleep. It was strangly rare that he would see her like this. Ahsoka can be very restless and always on the move. He got up and sat on the edge of her bed. He ran the back of his hand across her cheek. Her eyes slowly opened.

"Master?" He smiled at her.

"Hey, Snips. How are you feeling?"

"Fine, I guess. How long was I asleep?"

"Not long. You feel asleep in the speeder, so roughly around twenty minutes."

"Oh." She sat up and took the towel off her head.

"Snips, are you sure you're okay? There's nothing you want to talk about?"

"No. I guess I just needed some rest. I'm okay. I just have a headache."

"Yeah. You're very warm. I put this towel on your forehead to cool you down." He took it from her and went in the refresher to wet it again. She then remember what happened before she fell asleep.

"So, you know what you're getting for Padme?" She felt disgusted as she said the woman's name. He came back and sat on the edge of the bed. He put the towel on her head.

"Not yet. I still don't know what I'm doing for her either."

"What about the idea I told you?"

"I like it, but I'm not going to use it."

"Why not? Not good enough?"

"No. Your idea is perfect."

"Then why aren't you using it?"

"Because it's your fantasy. I'm not going to take it and let someone else enjoy it."

"Master, my fantasy is only going to stay in my head of you don't use it."

"Come on, Snips. I'm sure that one day you'll find a guy that will make your fantasy come true."

"I highly doubt that."

"Ahsoka, everyone finds love."

"No. Everyone lucky finds love. People like me spend the rest of their natural and supernatural lives alone. Love won't find me and I definately won't find it."

"Don't say that. You will find love. I know it."

"Master, I'm a Jedi. I shouldn't even be looking for love."

"I wasn't looking for love when I found Padme. She came to me. Not all love is obvious. Sometimes you have to find it. Sometimes it finds you."

"And what if I think I found love and get my heart broke?"

"You never know who your true love is at first. It's sometimes someone you usually wouldn't expect."

"I know what you mean by that, but..."

"No 'buts'. Let's just put this to rest and you get some sleep. I'll be back later to check on you."

"Let me guess, you're going to see Padme."

"Yes. Where esle would I go?" She shrugged and laid down.

"Don't know. Don't really care." He chuckled.

"Sweet dreams, Snips." He left out the room.

"I hope you catch that skank in action." She went back to sleep.

An hour later, while Ahsoka was still asleep, a bounty hunter snuck in her window. He had strict orders to kill her on site. Ahsoka felt a disturbance in the Force. She thought she was having a bad dream, so she didn't worry about it. The bounty hunter pointed his gun at her and before he could shoot, Anakin jumped in the room and cut his blaster in half. Ahsoka woke up and saw Anakin and the bounty hunter over her bed.

"What's going on in here?"

"This bounty hunter was trying to kill you." He turned to the hunter. "Who sent you?"

"That's none of your business." Anakin Force pushed him against the wall and put his lightsaber to his neck.

"If you want to live, it is. Who sent you?"

"Don't kill me. It was just a job."

"Who sent you?"

"Some lady. A Senator."

"A Senator. Which Senator?"

"I don't know. She never said her name. She just said she wanted Ahsoka Tano dead. She paid me a lot to do this. She never said why or how. She just gave me strict orders to kill her."

"What did she look like?"

"I don't know. She had on a cloak. I couldn't see her face, but her voice was familiar. I recognize her from those public meetings." Ahsoka stepped forward.

"Wait. Senator Amidala?"

"Yeah. Her. That's who it was. Senator Amidala told me to kill her." Anakin was confused.

"Wait. Why would Padme want Ahsoka dead?"

"I don't know. She didn't explain anything." Anakin was too mad and confused of what to do next.

"Get out of here before I kill you." The hunter jumped out the window to his speeder and flew away. Ahsoka couldn't believe Padme would go this far just for a stupid affair. This woman definately had problems. Anakin deactivated his lightsaber and turned to Ahsoka. "Why would Padme want you dead?"

"Why don't you ask her?" She sat on her bed. Anakin narrowed his eyes at her.

"Is there something going on between you two?"

"Look, Master, I'm not at liberty to say anything until the end of the week."

"What are you talking about?"

"Let's just say you and your wife have some things to talk about. I don't want to be in the middle of this."

"Apparently she tried to have you killed, so you're already in the middle of it. Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"We're going to see her. See why she tried to have you killed." She stood up.

"And what would make you think she would admit that she tried to have me killed? She's going to play innocent and pretend she has no idea what you're talking about. We'll be wasting our time."

"Padme wouldn't lie to me. Now, come on." He walked towards the door.

"That's what you think."


	5. Anakin Finds Out

Anakin and Ahsoka took Anakin's speeder over to Padme's apartment. Ahsoka knew exactly what to expect, so before she left she brought the recording from the secruity tapes just in case. If Anakin believed her, all she had to do was play it. They got to Padme's apartment and went up to her room. Anakin just walked in and Ahsoka followed him. Padme came from the back.

"Ani. Ahsoka. What brings you two by?"

"Well, a bounty hunter just tried to kill Ahsoka in her sleep."

"Oh my gosh. That's horrible." Ahsoka tried not to growl at her "innocence."

"He said you sent him." She gasped.

"What? Why would I try to kill Ahsoka? We're friends. Right, Ahsoka?"

"Sure." Anakin looked back and forth between the women. He could feel the tenstion between them.

"Okay, what is going on between you two? One day, Ahsoka comes back from your apartment looking like she's seen a ghost, then she acts differently to you every time I mention your name, and a bounty hunter claims to have orders from you to kill her. What the hell is going on?"

"Ani, isn't it obvious? Ahsoka's having a little mental breakdown."

"I'm having a mental breakdown? I'm not the one sneaking the truth here."

"I don't know what you're talking about. Ani, she's not well. She needs to rest."

"I don't need to rest. You need to tell him the truth." Anakin looked to his wife.

"The truth about what?"

"Nothing, Ani. Nothing."

"Either you tell him or I do. Pick your poison." Anakin was getting ticked off.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Padme deviously smirked.

"Fine. Go on and tell him the 'truth'. See if he believes you." Anakin turned to his Padawan.

"Well, Ahsoka. What is it?"

"Padme's having an affair with Senator Clovis." His eyes went wide and he turned back to his wife.

"Padme, is that true?" Her face became innocent.

"Of course it's not, Ani. I have never cheated on you and I never will. She's jealous of us."

"Jealous? What do I have to be jealous about?"

"I remember you telling me how you had a crush on Anakin. Before you found out we were married, you talked about how you liked him." Anakin looked at his Padawan in surprise. She blushed madly.

"Even so, why would I lie about you having an affair?"

"Well, do you have proof?" The Togruta teen smirked.

"Actually, I do." She pulled out the device with the video Bane gave her. She pushed the button and played it. Rush came out of Padme's room after Ahsoka left.

_"Finally, she's gone. We have time alone. Nice cover up with that Separatist story. Doesn't she know that was from last year?"_

_"I don't think she ever knew about that. Makes it the perfect cover up story." _

_"I have to say, for a Jedi she's pretty dumb."_

_"I know. I can't believe she didn't sense I was lying. She's smart at times, other times not so much. Sometimes I wonder how Anakin gets along with her." Without warning, Ahsoka burst back into the room._

_"You liar!" They both turned to the Togruta teenager with surprised looks on their faces._

_"Ahsoka! It's not what it looks like!"_

_"Really? You're not in the arms of a half naked man you're having an affair with? You didn't just talk about how dumb you think I am? This is bullshit, Padme! You lied to my face!"_

_"Ahsoka! Please! Don't tell Anakin!"_

_"Why shouldn't I? Give me one reason why I shouldn't tell my master that his wife is cheating on him?" Rush stepped in._

_"Look, little girl, this isn't any of your business. Okay? This is grown up business. So, why don't you go back to the temple and forget this ever happened."_

_"Don't talk to me like I'm an imbisal! She is having cheating on my master with you, so that makes it my business! If you don't want to be involved with this, you can leave and not come back!" He walked up to her and got in her face._

_"You do not talk to me like that, young one. I am very powerful in the Senate."_

_"Your point is what?"_

_"The higher up you are in the Senate, the more the Jedi Council will listen to you."_

_"Am I suppose to feel threatened? What are you going to tell them? I'm not the one doing something wrong." Padme stepped in._

_"But Anakin is. He's breaking the Code just by being with me. If you tell him anything, we'll tell the Council about our marriage and he'll be expelled."_

_"You wouldn't dare."_

_"Try me, little girl." The two women glared at each other. _

_"You would ruin your own husband's life because you decided to cheat on him."_

_"You know what they say: payback's a bitch."_

_"And apparently, you're that bitch."_

_"You watch your mouth. Say one word to Anakin and he'll be out of the Order and you won't have a master. Is that clear?" _

_"Fine." _Ahsoka cut off the video. Anakin turned to Padme.

"Padme, how could you?"

"I thought you loved me and you pull this. Cheating and blackmailing my Padawan?"

"She blackmailed me too." She took the device from Ahsoka and played the rest of the video.

_"Fine, but I have a deal of my own. You tell Anakin the truth or I'll tell the Council that you and Rush are conspiring with the Separatists." Padme scoffed._

_"Apparently you didn't hear well enough. That was proved last year and Rush got off for it."_

_"Doesn't mean it won't happen again. And the fact that he'll have you to help him will put your career at risk too."_

_"You have no proof."_

_"I have my ways of forging information. I can show the Council information of such actions and you will have no prove that it's false. Tell him or risk losing everything." Padme narrowed her eyes at her. She did the same._

_"Fine."_

_"Good. You have one week to tell him. The longer you wait, the more information I can forge, so you might want to do it soon." She turned to leave. Rush took out his blaster and shot at her. She took out her lightsaber and blocked the shot in time. "At least I won't have to fake attempted murder of a Jedi to that."_

She clicked off the video. Anakin turned to Ahsoka.

"Ahsoka, what the hell?"

"She was blackmailing me, so I blackmailed you. I tried to protect you and have you know the truth. If I didn't say I would blackmail her, you never would've found out." He looked between two women.

"You two lied to me. You for cheating on me and you for knowing about it and not telling me."

"Master, please. I was trying to protect you."

"By lying to me."

"Yes. I'm sorry."

"Ani, please..." She took his hands, but he yanked them away.

"Don't touch me. This has gone far enough."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean it's over, Padme. If you're going to cheat on me, then I can't be married to you."

"Anakin, please don't do this. I'll leave Rush. Please."

"It doesn't matter if you leave him or not. You still cheated on me and lied to me. I can't trust you." Anakin walked towards the door. Ahsoka walked towards him.

"Master, I..."

"I don't want to hear it, Ahsoka. Just leave me alone."

"Master, please..."

"I said leave me alone!" He turned to both women. "I don't want to talk to either one of you right now. Padme, I never want to see you again. You can tell the Council about us if you want. It won't matter to me. Ahsoka, you don't say a word about her and Senator Clovis conspiring with the Separatists. You and I will talk later."

Anakin left out the room. Ahsoka felt ashamed, but Padme felt rage.

"This is all your fault!" Ahsoka turned to her in shock.

"My fault? If you hadn't been cheating on him, this wouldn't have happened!"

"If you would've minded your own business and stopped eavesdropping, he wouldn't have found out! Things were going perfectly before you got in the way.! You ruined everything! Anakin will never forgive me and it's your fault!" Padme picked up a knife. "You won't be interfering with this anymore!"

"Killing a Jedi on Coruscant? Are you crazy?"

"Maybe I am. I love Anakin and I lost him because of you."

"You think getting rid of me is going to make him come back to you? Once he knows you did it, he'll never want to see you again."

"You've been a pain in my ass since the day I met you! I'm not letting you take away my happiness anymore!" Padme attacked Ahsoka, but she was able to hold her back. She regreted leaving her lightsabers at the temple. She knocked Padme to the ground. She tried to take the knife from her, but Padme thrusted it forward and stabbed Ahsoka in the stomach. She shuddered as the knife pierced her skin. Padme pushed Ahsoka off of her and stood up. Ahsoka was able to pull the knife out of her stomach and toss it aside. "Now you die you little pest."

"You're out... of your mind, Pad..me. Anakin will never... forgive you."

"I'm his wife. He'll forgive and forget. Eventually, he'll thank me for this. Getting rid of you will be the best thing that could ever happen to him. Besides me, of course. I want you to die a slow and painful death." Ahsoka was too weak to say anymore. She tried to keep pressure on her wound, but was failing. She was bleeding out. She knew Anakin wasn't coming back. He didn't want to see her or Padme. Ahsoka was going to die this way, at the hands of a senator.

Anakin waited for Ahsoka come down to the speeder so they could leave. He wondered what was taking her so long. He got out of the speeder and went back up to Padme's room. He walked in and was shokced at his sights. He saw Ahsoka on the floor, bleeding out through her stomach.

"Ahsoka!" He ran over to her. He looked up at Padme. "Padme! What the hell did you do?"

"I'm saving our relationship. She's held us back from doing what we wanted. She's been a pest since day one. Let her die. It'll be better for all of us."

"Are you out of your mind? You think killing Ahsoka will solve this? This makes it worse!"

"You said she was a pain. I'm helping you. You should be thanking me. I did this for you. For us." He held Ahsoka in his arms. "You have to let her go. She's not worth saving. She's not worth keeping around."

"Padme, this is a new low for you. Cheating and blackmail is one thing, but murdering an innocent teenager? You need help." He picked up Ahsoka. "I'm going to save her whether you like it or not."

"If you do that, you'll be making the biggest mistake of your life."

"No, Padme. The biggest mistake of my life was marrying you." He ran out of the apartment to his speeder. "Hold on, Snips. I'm going to get you help."

"Master..."

"It's okay. It's okay. Just hold on."


	6. The Secret Truth

When Anakin got back to the temple, Ahsoka was unconscious, but alive. He brought her to the medical bay. She's been in surgery for over an hour. Anakin was getting worried. He was starting to think she wouldn't make. Ahsoka was strong, but she wasn't that strong. He was unsure how deeply she was cut or how much blood she lost. The droid came out of the operating room. Anakin stood up.

"How is she?"

"She is stable. Her cut wasn't very deep, but it did cut a few inches deep into her stomach. We were able to stitch her up. She lost a large amount of blood. She will need a blood transfusion."

"I'll be willing to give blood."

"Sir, that amount of blood will be fatal to your own health."

"I don't care. I just want her to live. I'll do whatever it takes."

"We will need to test your blood first to make sure you are a match to her blood type. Come with me." They took his blood and were testing it. Anakin was able to see Ahsoka until then. She was on life support, barely breathing on her own from her lack of blood. He next to her in a chair by her bed and held her hand. He ran his finger down her facial features. She was so young, so innocent, so beautiful. He couldn't lose her. The droid came back in. Anakin stood up, still holding Ahsoka's hand.

"What's the result?"

"You are a match, but I warn you that this can be fatal to you. This is a large amount of blood."

"I don't care. Just save her."

"Come this way. We will take the needed amount." He slowly let go of Ahsoka's hand and went with the droid.

It's been half an hour since they took Anakin's blood. They found out they needed less than they thought. Ahsoka was able to breathe on her own, but she still didn't wake up. Anakin was getting worried again. He was worried she wouldn't wake up. He was worried Padme had successfully killed Ahsoka. He couldn't let this be true. He couldn't let Ahsoka die. He held her hand close to his chest and whispered in her ear.

"Ahsoka, please wake up. Don't die on me. Please, I can't lose you. I can't live without you. You're not just my Padawan. You're my best friend. Wake up. Please." He started to break down in tears. "Ahsoka, please. I love you."

He almost couldn't believe what he said, but it was true. He did love Ahsoka. He never realized it. It took her possibly dying for him to see and admit it. He knew he felt something when they kissed in the training room. He was in love with his Padawan and he didn't care. He loved her and he wanted her to live. He kissed her cheek and buried his face in her shoulder.

Ahsoka heard everything he said, including him saying that he loved her. Her heart skipped a beat as the words came from his mouth. She slowly opened her eyes and first saw bright lights. She looked over and saw Anakin's face in her shoulder. She felt her hand in his and squeezed it. She said the one thing she's wanted to say for years.

"I love you too, Master." He looked up at her. She gave him a weak smile. He smiled back at her and kissed her passionately. She kissed him back. She felt at peace with him. They broke apart and looked at each other.

"I'm glad you're back."

"Glad to be back." Her smile faded. "I'm sorry I let this happen."

"Hey, it's not your fault. You couldn't have known she was going to do that. Don't blame yourself."

"I shouldn't have been so nosy."

"If you weren't nosy, I wouldn't have known that Padme was cheating on me. Your nosiness, for once, was a good thing."

"What are you going to do about her? After this, she'll probably still tell the Council about you two and get you expelled from the Order."

"Don't worry about that. I'll handle it."

"How?"

"You'll see, but I don't want to talk about her right now. I'm just glad you're okay."

"Master, did you really mean everything you said before?"

"Of course. I wouldn't lie about that. I do love you and I can't live without you in my life. Do you really love me?" She smiled at him.

"I have loved you since I first met you. I could never tell you because I never thought you would feel the same. When I found out about you and Padme, that just proved my point more."

"Ahsoka, know this: no matter what happens, no matter who else comes in my life, I will always love you. I may not have made a wise decision with Padme, but I know I'm making to right choice with you. I love you and you will always be my Snips." She giggled.

"And you will always be my Skyguy." They kissed again.

A week later, Ahsoka was able to leave the medical bay. She and Anakin are still together, but they still had Padme to deal with. Anakin said he had a plan for her. Ahsoka had no idea what it was, but it involved her. He told her her part of the plan and he would deal with the rest. She was a little unsure, but she went along with it. She went to Padme's apartment and used Anakin's key to get in. Padme was in the sitting on her sofa when she walked in. She stood up.

"What do you want, you little prick?"

"Just came by for you to see your failure. You tried to kill me, but you failed." She lifted her shirt to show her the scar it left. "Left a nice scar, but I'm still breathing."

"So, did Anakin come with you?" She pulled down her shirt.

"Nope. He doesn't know I'm here. He thinks I went out to get the medication for this scar. I just dropped by to see you. Tell me, how's Rush? Your relationship working out?"

"If you must know, he left me. He says I'm a danger to his reputation."

"Well, he's not wrong. You're a danger to everyone, including yourself. You need help."

"I don't need your help, you spoiled brat. Your death was suppose to fix everything. You took everything from me. I have nothing now."

"That's not my fault. If you would've stayed faithful, you wouldn't be in this mess. You did this to yourself." Padme walked over to her desk, her back turned to Ahsoka.

"You're so sure of yourself. Thinking this was my fault."

"Because it was. It was a simple decision: be with one or the other. You can't have both. You caused this damage." Unknown to Ahsoka, Padme grabbed the same knife from last time.

"And I can cause even more to you!" Without warning, she spun around and threw the knife. Ahsoka gasped and dodged it and it stuck in the wall. "You took everything from me, my husband, my lover, my life! I have nothing left!"

"Don't worry, Padme. You'll be making lots of friends real soon." The next thing Padme knew, police droids piled in the room. Two handcuffed her. Anakin came in behind them.

"What the hell is this? What's going on?"

"Padme Amidala, you are under arrest for attempted murder and treason."

"What? You have no proof." A droid pulled the knife out the wall and showed it to Ahsoka.

"Ma'am, is this the knife the Senator stabbed you with?"

"Yes, it is."

"She's lying." The droid took out a blue light and shined it on the knife.

"This knife has traces blood on it. I am positive it will match hers. We also have the recording of you confessing you tried to assassinate her and it shows you trying to do it again. This will not help your case much. Take her away." The droids led Padme out of the room. Ahsoka turned to Anakin.

"This is what you were planning all along?"

"Yep."

"And why couldn't you just tell me that?"

"I like keeping you surprised." She rolled her eyes. He wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her closer to him. He reached up, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

**A/N: Very important, for those of you who have not looked at my profile and are unaware, the Star Wars FanFiction Awards are coming soon. Most catergories have been voted for. Right now, the poll for Best Songfic is up. This poll has too come down soon, so if you haven't already, vote for a winner. If you don't have an account and would like to vote, you can leave your vote on your reviews. These are the nominees for Best Songfic:**

**A) You Are by me (look under Book of Songfics)  
>B) Angel, Angel, Angel, noo by LAKenobi<br>C) I Love You by CodyRexBeth  
>D)Get Ready, Get Set, Don't Go by JB's Shawty<br>E) this aint no love song by Aurora Lunar 0Love This0  
><strong>


	7. Ahsoka's Fantasy

Padme was tried and proven guilty. She was given was twenty-five years in jail. Because of her status in the Senate, Jar Jar Binks became the new Senator. Padme wouldn't get out of jail until she was in her fifties. Ahsoka was happy to finally to be with the man of her dreams. A month went by and Anakin had a special surprise for Ahsoka. He blindfolded her and took her to Siron, a tropical planet with many islands. He took her to an island with a small cabin.

"Anakin, where are you taking me?"

"It's a surprise, Ahsoka. Calm down. You'll see soon enough."

"Alright. This better be worth it."

"I think you'll love it." He brought her inside and closed the door.

"Okay, it got dark. Where are we?" He smiled and took off her blindfold. Ahsoka gasped at her sights. There were dimmed lights and scented candles lit all alround. The smell of strawberries lingered around the room. There were rose petals on the floor around a blanket with fresh strawberries and chocolate sauce. Soft and slow music played in the background.

"Anakin. You remembered."

"Of course I did. I did what you wanted. This is your fantasy. Is it how you thought it would be?" She turned to him with a smile.

"It's better than I imagined. I can't believe you did this for me." He put his arms around her.

"Of course I did. I love you and I want you to have your perfect fantasy come true."

"Thank you." He smiled at her.

"Anything for you. Shall we?" She giggled.

"Yes, we shall." He took her hand and led her over to the blanket. They sat down on the blanket. Anakin took a strawberry and dipped it in chocolate. He held it up.

"Strawberry, milady?" She smirked seductively.

"I would love one, kind sir." He held it to Ahsoka's lips and she bit into the sweet fruit. She loved the combination of the sweetness of the fruit and the bittersweetness of the chocolate. Some of the juice trickled down her chin. Anakin kissed the juice on her chin away, then kissed her lips. She looked at him and giggled.

"Soka, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"What's with you and strawberries? You like the taste of them and you enjoy the smell of them."

"Well, I like all fruit, but I favor strawberries because they're my favorite." She giggled.

"But, why are they you're favorite?"

"Because, I think they're the sweetest fruit. They make me happy, just by looking at one. The unique shape, the bright red color, and you can see how sweet and juicy it is. The smell relaxes me and makes me feel at peace. I still remember the first time I ate one, but you wouldn't want to hear about that."

"Actually, I would be very interested in hearing it. You wanted to talk, so we'll talk. Right now, you talk and I'm all ears." She smiled at him.

"It was back on Shili. I was three years old and I went wandering around in the forest. I came upon another Togruta village that I, at the time, found a bit strange. Our tribe was more of a meat eating tribe. This tribe was more about fruits and vegetables. I didn't know any better, so I walked on to one of the gardens. I saw different fruits that I didn't know the name of, but the strawberries really caught my eye. It was so... inviting to me. I picked it and I tried it. It was different than anything I've ever tasted before. It was sweet and tangy at the same time. I liked it. I picked a couple before I got chased off by the farmer. I brought them back to my village and asked my grandmother what they were. She told me they were strawberries and that they were poisonous. She told me that to scare me, but she wasn't wrong. It was, for some reason, dangerous to eat fruit in my village. I was very close to getting me and my grandmother kicked out because I couldn't get enough of them."

"So, you're a strawberry addict?"

"I am not an addict, thank you very much."

"But you have an obsession with them."

"Well, that you can say." She giggled in slight embarrassment. "You can't say you're not obsessed with something."

"I have no obsession of a material thing."

"Nothing material, huh?"

"Nothing." She smirked deviously.

"I'm sure there's something you're obsessed with. I'll figure it out whether you tell me or not. And you know I'm right."

"I'll let you figure that out, Snips."

"Trust me, I will." She took another strawberry and dipped it in chocolate. She slowly licked the chocolate from the sweet fruit. Anakin watched her in amazement. She knew the effect it would have on him. He didn't know she was capable of being a seductress. He then knew what she was trying to do.

"You little tease." Her smirk grew wider.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. You're trying to get answers out of me."

"By eating mine? You under estimate my real powers to make you talk."

"Since when do you have the power to make me talk." She narrowed her eyes.

"Do I have to recall everytime I got you to talk about something? Because I will if I have to. Remember when I wanted to know about why you didn't like Tatooine?"

"You said we would never speak of that incident again." She chuckled.

"That just proves my point." He smirked deviously at her. She knew he was about to do something that she either was really going to surprise her or she didn't want him to do. The next thing she knew, he scooped her in his arms and stood up.

"I believe it's time for the second part of your fantasy." She saw the trail of rose petals leading upstairs and probably led to the bedroom. She smiled at him. He smiled back and started to follow the trail of rose petals. They made it to the bedroom and it was exactly how Ahsoka pictured it. It was lit by candle light and there were petals spread on the bed. Anakin laid her down on the bed with him on top of her. He kissed her with much passion and love. Ahsoka wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. She almost couldn't believe that her fantasy was finally coming true with the man of her dreams. She loved the feeling of his body against hers. She loved his warmth and tenderness. They broke away from the kiss and looked in each other's eyes.

"I love you, Anakin."

"I love you too, Ahsoka." He kissed her again as they started to remove each other's clothes. They were naked in a matter of seconds. Before he entered her, Ahsoka stopped him.

"Wait."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. It's just... I don't think we should do this without protection. I'm not ready to get pregnant yet."

"I thought you might feel that way." He reached over in the dresser and pulled out a condom. "That's why I came prepared."

"You knew?"

"Ahsoka, you're seventeen. I know you don't want to be pregnant yet and, frankly, I don't want to get you pregnant at this age. Maybe one day, just not now."

"I hope so. I love you."

"I love you too." He slipped on the condom and they started making love for the first time.


	8. Padme's Tricks

A week has gone by since Ahsoka's first time with Anakin. It was amazing. They've only had sex one other time and that was before Anakin had to go on a mission to Naboo. Ahsoka was anxious for him to return. The day came that he was to come back. She went to her quarters to get ready. She went in and found a note on her bed. She picked it up and read it.

_Ahsoka,  
>As soon as you get this letter, come to the Coruscant prison to see me. I have to tell you something that you and Anakin may want to know. <em>

_Padme_

"Padme? How did she get this letter here and what does she want with me?" Ahsoka was confused, but decided to go anyway. She went to her speeder and flew to the prison. She went to Padme's cell and saw her sitting in the middle of the room, waiting for her.

"Hello, Ahsoka. Glad you got my message."

"What do you want, Padme?"

"Just to tell you the news. I know Anakin won't want to see me, so I figured you could give him the message."

"What?"

"I'm pregnant." Ahsoka's eyes widened in shock, then narrowed. She knew how Padme was. she could be lying to get Anakin back.

"I don't believe you."

"Believe it, child. I'm almost two months pregnant with Anakin's child."

"So what if you are? Am I suppose to be jealous?"

"You should worry less about being jealous and more about when Anakin leaves you for me."

"You think just because you're having his child that he's going to leave me? You really are messed up in the head, Padme. You think things always go your way, but they don't. Anakin's lost all respect for you a long time ago when you cheated on him and tried to kill me."

"You just wait. Once he finds out about our child, he'll come crawling back."

"You keep telling yourself that. I'm going back to the temple. With my Anakin."

"He won't be yours for much longer. I guarantee it." Ahsoka rolled her eyes and left. She went back to the temple where Anakin was waiting for her in their room. She hugged him tightly.

"Hey, Ani."

"Hey, Snips." They broke apart. "Where were you? I came back and you were weren't here."

"I know. I had to go out for a while. Padme wanted to talk to me."

"Padme? What did she want to talk to you about?"

"She's pregnant." His eyes went wide.

"What?"

"She says she's about two months pregnant with your child." He sat on the bed.

"Are you sure she's telling the truth?"

"I could feel that she wasn't. She's really pregnant." He gripped his hair.

"Oh Force."

"What are you going to do?" He sighed.

"I don't know, but..." He got up and put his arms around her waist. "whatever happens, I will not go back to her. I love you and nothing, not even this baby, will change that."

"What if she comes out and tells everyone that you're the father? You could be expelled from the Order."

"She wouldn't do that. Not if she wants me around for that baby."

"Either way, she thinks you'll leave me for her. She thinks will change things for all of us."

"Don't worry about that. That will never happen. I'll think of something."

**Later That Night**

Anakin went over to the prison to see Padme. He would find out if she really was telling the truth about being pregnant. He knew Padme's tricks better than anyone. He went to her cell and she was laying on her bed.

"Padme." She saw him and got up.

"Ani. I knew you would come."

"Don't play nice with me. I know you told Ahsoka you were pregnant."

"Yeah. I told your little whore I was pregnant because I am. If I was going to lie about being pregnant, I would've did it a long time ago to get you to stay with me. I am pregnant and you're the father."

"If anyone is a whore, it's you, Padme. And are you sure that baby is mine? It could be Rush's."

"Please. Rush and I always used protection. I never wanted to get pregnant with him. I didn't love him like the way I love you. I've always wanted to have your child and now I am. I get what I want. The only thing left is you and I'll have everything."

"That will never happen. After everything you've done, you and I will never get back together."

"You say that now. Just wait. In time, you'll come around. You always do. You and I both know that you can't stay away from me. I attract you like a magnet. I know you better than anyone, even that little Padawan of yours. I will get you back. Just wait."

"You have a sick mind, Padme. You belong in a mental hospital."

"Think what you want, but you and I both know the truth."

"I know that you and I will never be together again. And I know that this child have a hard childhood because it's mother is a psychopath."

"And it's father won't want to take care of it. You don't even want it."

"I never said I didn't want the baby, but you're too sneaky to trust with this baby."

"And keep it a secret from the Jedi Council. Oh, Ani. What to do? What to do? How to hide a baby with me and your love affair with your Padawan. Looks like you're in a bit of trouble, Ani. I can help you with that. All you have to do is leave your little Padawan and we won't have a problem."

"And what if I don't?"

"If you don't everyone will know about the baby, especially the Jedi Council. It's your choice: stay with Ahsoka and get expelled or leave her and stay a Jedi."

"You think that I care more about being a Jedi than Ahsoka?"

"It's obivous you don't want to give up your life as a Jedi. Especially for some teenager."

"That 'teenager' is my life. Do what you want. As long as I'm with Ahsoka, I'm okay. If you tell the Council about me and Ahsoka, we both get expelled. We can go and live a normal life and raise a family of our own. Tell them about us, I get expelled and you're still stuck in jail without me or our child. Either way, you lose. Do whatever you want. I don't care. As long as I'm away from you, I'm fine." He left the jail and went back to the temple. Ahsoka was waiting for him in their room.

"Hey, Ani. Where have you been?" He smiled and pulled her into a deep, passionate kiss. Ahsoka's mind and heart exploded. She forgot everything and kissed him back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her fingers through his hair. He pulled back and looked at her.

"I love you, Ahsoka. And I always will." She smiled at him.

"I love you too, Anakin." He picked her up bridal style and carried her over to the bed. He laid her down and climbed on top of her. He kissed her again and she kissed him back as she wrapped her legs around his waist. They removed all of their clothes and made love.


	9. News

A month has gone by since Anakin and Ahsoka found out about Padme's pregnancy. She hasn't said a word about the father. Anakin knew Padme and knew she wouldn't stay silent forever. She was planning something. Something big. Anakin was on a mission to Chrisophsis while Ahsoka stayed at the temple. He didn't know, but Ahsoka hadn't been feeling well in days. She was nervous about why. Just to be safe, she went out and bought a home pregnancy test. If it was positive, she didn't want it to be in the temple's medical records. Little did she know, Anakin was returning today. While waiting for the results in their room, he walked in unannounced.

"Hey, Ahsoka." She quickly hid the test behind her back.

"Anakin. You're back."

"Yeah. I'm back. What's that in your hand?"

"Nothing. Don't worry about it."

"Ahsoka, what are you hiding?"

"Anakin, don't worry about it. It doesn't concern you. Not yet, it doesn't." Anakin was confused.

"What do you mean? Is it going to concern me?"

"It may. It may not."

"Okay, Ahsoka. Enough games. What is going on?" The test beeped. She brought it from behind her back and looked at it. "Ahsoka, what is that?"

"A pregnancy test. And...it's positive." Anakin's eyes went wide.

"You're...pregnant?"

"Looks like it." She sighed. "What are we going to do? We can't have a baby. And you already have Padme to deal with."

"Ahsoka, calm down. We'll think of something. Just calm down. The baby Padme's having doesn't have anything to do with you. I'll deal with her. This baby is between you and me. No one else."

"What if the Council finds out?"

"I'll handle it, Ahsoka. Everything is going to be okay."

"You promise?"

"Yes. I promise that everything will be fine."

**Later that Night**

Anakin got another letter from Padme, asking him to come see her. He went just to see what she wanted. When he got to her cell, he saw she was three months pregnant and had a baby bump.

"Alright, Padme. I'm here. What do you want?"

"I hear Ahsoka's pregnant now. That true?" Anakin was baffled.

"How do you know this stuff?"

"I have my sources. Oh, Ani. You just can't keep it in your pants, can you?"

"What I do with Ahsoka is none of your business."

"True, but what would the Council say when they find out? They'll expell you both from the Order. Maybe they'll only expell you for knocking up your Padawan. You'll be kicked out of the Order and she'll be left with the Jedi without a master thay is willing to sleep with her. You two have a lot on your plates."

"What's your point? Whatever happens between me and Ahsoka has nothing to do with you. Nothing you can say or do will affect us in anyway."

"There is always me telling everyone you're the father of my baby. Or should I say babies." Anakin raised an eyebrow.

"Babies?"

"Yes, Anakin. I'm carrying twins. Your twins. Looks like things just got worse for you. Now, you'll have three kids by two different women. Or should I say a woman and a child. What does that say about you? What would your kids think about you? So far, you're not a good influence on them. You signify a man who doesn't know what he wants and will screw every woman until he realizes that what he wants has been right in front of him the whole time."

"Padme, what are you saying?"

"Come back to me and everything will be okay. No one has to know that you're the father of my babies or Ahsoka's baby."

"If I leave Ahsoka, she'll be kicked out of the Order."

"So what? So what if she doesn't get to be a Jedi? She gets to be a mother."

"Of my child. I'm not just going to leave her."

"Well, you left me."

"I didn't know you were pregnant, so it doesn't count."

"You didn't come back to me when you did find out."

"I don't love you anymore, Padme. What we had was in the past. Nothing will ever make me love you again."

"You say that now. Just wait. You'll love me again. You'll see. One day, you'll realize you made a huge mistake with Ahsoka and come crawling back to me. When that day comes, I may be humble enough to take you back."

"You keep dreaming, Padme. That day will never come."

"Just wait. Well, visiting hours are almost over. You should probably get back to your little teenage dream. I'll see you again soon enough." He glared at her before leaving. He got in his speeder and went back to the temple. Padme was crazier than he thought. She still believes that he'll come back to her. She has no idea how wrong she is. He then remembered that she said she was carrying twins. Was she lying? Was she actually telling the truth? He didn't know what to think. Padme was a puzzle with jagged edges. He made it back to the temple and went to his room. He saw Ahsoka asleep on her bed. He walked over to her and kneeled to her face. She looked so peaceful. So beautiful. He gently stroked her cheek. She stirred a bit, then slowly opened her eyes.

"Anakin?"

"Yeah, it's me."

"Where have you been?" He climbed in bed with her and held her close.

"That's not important right now."

"I beg to differ. Anakin, you keep disappearing and when you come back, you won't tell me where you've been. What's going on?"

"Don't worry, Ahsoka. Nothing is going on. I just needed to get away." She was silent for a moment.

"You went to visit Padme."

"How did you..."

"I've learned to read your mind without you sensing me. Why are you going to see Padme?"

"She wants me to come over there every now and then. Everytime I go, I hope that I can get through to her that I'm never going back to her. Then, she keeps wanting me to come back."

"And why do you keep going back?"

"Because I want this to stop. I'm hoping one day she'll get the fact that I don't love her anymore. I only love you and I will never leave you. Ever."

"Do you really mean that?"

"Yes. I love you with all my heart and I will never let you go." He kissed her cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too, Anakin." They were both silent for a while, then Ahsoka spoke. "Anakin?"

"Yeah?"

"What are we going to do about the baby?"

"Ahsoka, we talked about this. I'll handle it."

"But when? And how? I'm tired of all this uncertainty. I don't want to have to worry about the baby. I just want to know what's going to happen." He held her closer.

"I don't know what's going to happen, Ahsoka. But whatever does happen, we'll get through it together. I promise." She snuggled closer to him and soon fell back asleep. Anakin hugged her closer and kissed her lekku. "I'm not going to let anything happen to either one of you."


	10. Too Close

Weeks have gone by. Anakin was still worried about if Padme would talk about the babies and if the Council found out by Ahsoka's baby. He had so much to worry about. Ahsoka's pregnancy symptoms were starting to show. She's been throwing up almost all the time, she's had violent mood swings, and she's been extremely tired. She couldn't control any of it. They were training one day when one of those symptoms decided to kick in. They were sparing and Ahsoka lost.

"Okay, Ahsoka. You have to stay focused."

"I am focused!"

"Calm down. I'm just trying to help."

"Well, you're doing a suckish job at it!"

"Ahsoka, what's wrong with you?"

"Right now, you!" She deactivated her lightsaber and walked over to a window.

"Ahsoka, I know you're a little emotional right now, but you don't have to bite my head off all the time." She sighed and turned to him.

"I'm sorry. I'm just..." He went over to her.

"It's okay. Just try not to be mad at me all the time, okay?"

"I'll try. I just can't control my emotions at the moment because of you-know-what. This isn't easy for me to deal with."

"I know. I'm here for you anytime you need me."

"I know. I just need to rest for a while."

"I can understand that." She kissed his cheek and left the room. As she was going out, Obi-Wan came in.

"Hello, young one."

"Hello, Master Kenobi."

"Where are you heading?"

"Back to my room. I'm not feeling too well today."

"Alright then. Rest well."

"Thank you, Master." She left and Obi-Wan went over to Anakin.

"Anakin, I need to talk to you."

"Sure. What about?"

"It's about Ahsoka. She's been acting strange lately."

"Strange? What do you mean?"

"She's sick all the time, complains that she's tired all the time, she's having the most violent mood swings and her appetite has been changing every now and then. Something tells me that she's pregnant."

"Pregnant? What? If she was pregnant, I would know." And he does know. "Ahsoka's not pregnant, Obi-Wan. She's just going through a phase. Everyone goes through them."

"Yes, but I've only seen this phase in pregnant women."

"And how many pregnant women have you been around?"

"I've had my fair share. Like with Padme. Did you know that she's pregnant?"

"I heard rumors, but I didn't know it was true."

"Well, she is and she won't say who the father is. I visited her a few times and she was acting the exact same way Ahsoka's acting."

"Look, I know my Padawan. If she's hiding something, I always find out. There isn't one secret that she's been able to keep from me longer than a week. If she's pregnant, I'd know. Trust me."

"Oh, Anakin. I don't trust you, but you have made a good point. There isn't a secret Ahsoka's been able to keep for long that you haven't found out about. Just keep a close eye on her."

"She'll be fine. Now, I've got to go check on her. See if she's feeling alright."

"Okay. I'll see you later."

"Alright. See ya." He left the training room and went to Ahsoka's room. He walked in and he didn't see her in her bed. He heard her throwing up in the refresher. He went in and saw her throwing up in the toilet. He went over and kneeled down next to her. He gently rubbed her back.

"Anakin, I can't do this. My morning sickness is getting worse and noticable."

"You're whole new behavior is being noticable. I just talked with Obi-Wan and he thinks you're pregnant." She brought her head up.

"I am pregnant, Anakin."

"But we can't let him know that. I don't know what we're going to do, but we need to think of it quick. If Obi-Wan's noticed, soon enough the Council will too and they'll have you take a pregnancy test."

"The one test I don't need to come back positive." She sighed. "What are we going to do? I can't keep this a secret forever."

"We won't have to. We just need a little more time."

"We don't have time, Anakin. This baby is growing bigger everyday. We don't have much time until everyone finds out I'm pregnant. After that, it'll be a short jump to you being the father."

"Ahsoka, I promised you that nothing will happen to you or this baby and I'm keeping that promise. I'm going to do what I can to make sure you'll both be safe."

"Well, I hope you think of something soon. I can't hide this for much longer."

"You won't have to. I promise."

**Later That Day**

Once again, Padme wanted to see Anakin. Ahsoka didn't want him to go because she didn't trust Padme. So, Ahsoka went with him to see her. Padme didn't look too surprised to see her.

"Ah, Ahsoka. I was wondering when I was going to see you again. You should really keep a closer eye on Anakin. You never know who he's going to fall for next. It seems like it's a pattern for him. Get with a girl, bang her until she's pregnant, leave the girl and repeat the cycle all over again."

"Cut the crap, Padme. Why do you keep wanting me to come over here?"

"Because I want you to know that the offer is still on the table. I can help you keep Ahsoka's pregnancy a secret. No one has to know she's pregnant or that you're the father."

"I told you once and I'll tell you again, I will never ever come back to you. I love Ahsoka, not you. You mean nothing to me anymore."

"BUt I thought you said you would be around for the twins."

"That doesn't mean I'll be around for you. Once the twins are born, the police will put them in foster care."

"Are you going to leave them there?"

"Of course not. They're my kids. I'll take care of them because they're mine, not because of you."

"Did you forget that I was your first love? I was the one you had your first time with. I was the one that supported you with everything you did. I was the one that gave you intense pleasure night after night when Ahsoka didn't know for the longest time."

"You may have been my first, but Ahsoka will be my last. No matter what you do, no matter what you're offer is, I will never leave Ahsoka for you. We don't need you to get through this."

"If only you knew how wrong you are."

"Come on, Ahsoka. Let's go." They left the prison and went back to the temple. They went back to their room and made love to each other again. They laid there in each others' arms in silence. Ahsoka decided to break it.

"Anakin?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think Padme..."

"Ahsoka, I don't want to talk about her."

"I know, but I'm worried."

"About what?"

"She keeps threatening us and offering these things if you leave me. What id it all becames too much for you and you actually do leave me for her?" He held her closer.

"That will never happen. No matter how hard things get, I will never, ever go back to Padme. She's trying to play with our minds. Don't let her get to you."

"That's easier said than done, Anakin."

"I will never fall ack in love with Padme and I will never leave you or the baby. Nothing, not even Padme and the twins, will ever change the way I feel about you."

"I love you."

"I love you too."


	11. Revealed

**Sorry about the long delay for this story. I've been working on others. I told myself that I will not start another story until all the ones that I have up already are done. Hope you enjoy this one.**

Another month has gone by and Ahsoka's never been more paranoid. She's paranoid about her pregnancy getting out. She's worried about Anakin going back to Padme. She's paranoid about Padme's twins. She was paranoid about everything. Anakin knew and tried to convince her everything would be okay, but she's still very worried.

Anakin was away on a solo mission and Ahsoka was left in the temple by herself. She would usually go to Barriss, but she was away with her master. Master Plo was in a very important Council meeting. She even considered Obi-Wan, but he's already suspicious of her pregnancy. She didn't want to get too close for him to know it's true. She decided just to stay in her quarters. It gave her some time to herself. She heard a knocking on the window. She jumped up and saw it was Bane. She was a bit confused. He almost hated her and here he was visiting her. She opened the window and let him in.

"Bane? What are you doing here?"

"I need a place to hideout for about an hour. I thought why not here."

"Because it's the Jedi Temple. Filled with Jedi. People that could sense your presence."

"I get it. I get it. I know you'll hide me and deny knowning anything about my whereabouts."

"And why would I do that? I already reclaimed my favor from yours. Are you offering me another?"

"If neccessary." She would tell him no, but she had nothing better to do.

"I guess you could stay for a while My master's not here and won't be for another week, so I guess it's alright." He smirked and sat in a chair by the desk. She sat on the table and eyed him. "So, what are you hiding out from this time? Police droids? Clones? Your girlfriend?"

"Funny. No. Someone's out to kill me and they planted a bomb in my place. I'm just waiting for it to detinate." Little did Ahsoka know that Obi-Wan was coming to check on her. He went to knock, but heard Ahsoka talking to someone. She stood by and listened.

"And where do you plan on going after that?"

"Going to get my ship from the bunker and leave the planet. I could use a vacation."

"Wow. A bounty hunter in need of a vacation. Never heard that before."

"Well, now you have." Why is Ahsoka talking with Bane, Obi-Wan thought.

"I could use a vacation too. And a real one. Not just being couped up in the temple while my master's away."

"You could come with me. Your complany may not be so bad." Obi-Wan's suspicions grew until he came to a shocking conclusion. Perhaps Ahsoka was with Bane and she was pregnant.

"No, I can't. Someone is bound to notice me missing, report it to my master and he'll completely flip out, so no thanks."

"Just a thought. You can always change your mind, Little Lady."

"I thought I told you never to call me that."

"Which is why I do call you that. It's fun."

"Only for you, you bounty hunter scum." He pretended there was a pain in his chest.

"Oh, come on. That one hurt."

"You'll live. So, how long until..." Before she could finish her sentence, there was a loud explosion a few miles away. Ahsoka and Bane could see the smoke fromt he window. "Never mind."

"Well, looks like I got to go. I guess I owe you another favor."

"I'll let you know what it is another time."

"Fair warning: If it has anything to do with your baby, I'm not doing it." Ahsoka's eyes widen in shock.

"How did you know I was pregnant?" Obi-Wan was also in shock. He was right. Ahsoka was pregnant.

"Darling, you can't hide anything from a bounty hunter. We know more than you think." He climbed out the window and sped off. If Bane knew she was pregnant, she wondered who else would know. Obi-Wan, without warning, burst through the door.

"I knew it!" Ahsoka's face drained as he entered.

"Master Kenobi! What are you..."

"I knew you were pregnant! I just knew it!" Ahsoka's face paled even more. Her secret was out.

"Master, I can explain!"

"No need, little one. I heard everything. You're having a child with Bane!"

"What? No! Bane's not the father!"

"Then who is?"

"I can't tell you! No one was suppose to know!"

"Well, now someone does know. I will report you to the Council and I will have Anakin know as well! You might as well tell me who the father is!"

"I can't tell you!"

"And why not?" Ahsoka was almost in tears. Her vision was bluring from the tears forming in her eyes.

"Because he'll be expelled from the Order as well!"

"He's another Jedi! Ahsoka, this is no time for secrets! Who is the father?"

"IT'S ANAKIN!" Ahsoka slapped her hands over her mouth as the words escaped. Obi-Wan's face was unreadable. Ahsoka could only make it out as part surprised, shocked, angry and disappointed. Ahsoka fell to her knees and cried into her hands. She just revealed the biggest secret that she should've kept. Ahsoka would be expelled, Anakin would be furious and Padme would get what she wanted. Obi-Wan kneeled down to her and put his arm around her shoulder.

"It's okay, Ahsoka. Calm down." An anger sparked inside her. Something snapped. Her body flared in heat and her heart beat increased. A bomb of Force energy bursted from her and she pushed Obi-Wan away. His face was completely shocked.

"Don't tell me to calm down! You just ruined my life! Anakin and I have been working so hard to hide this and you're going to take it all away! You have no idea what we're going through right now, so you have no right to say it's okay! You have no idea! Just get out! If you're going to tell the Council, go ahead! Get out of here!" Obi-Wan didn't know how to deal with the situation. He's never seen Ahsoka like this. He thought it was best to do what she said. He got up and left. Ahsoka was having a break down and she had no idea what to do. She knew everything was over. She could only think of one thing to do at that moment. She took out her comlink and contacted Bane.

_"Hey there, Little Lady. What can I do you for?"_

"I've decided to take you up on your offer. You still going on that vacation?"

_"Yeah."_

"Good. Pick me up in fifteen minutes."

_"You got it, Little Lady." _She put away her comlink and started to pack.

**I know it's too short, but I haven't been thinking about it as much as I should have. There will be more to come. Please review and please no flames. Also vote on my poll for if you want more Luxsokas or not.**


	12. Gone

Obi-Wan made contact with Anakin and told him about the incident with Ahsoka. He told her how he found out about her pregnancy and that he was the father of the baby. He told him about her outburst and break down. Anakin was less worried about being expelled and more worried about Ahsoka. She must have been drained and emotional. On his way back to the temple, he tried to make contact with her. When she didn't answer, he got worried. He returned to the temple and headed for her room. He met up with Obi-Wan along the way.

"Anakin..."

"Where is she?"

"What do you mean?"

"Ahsoka! Where's Ahsoka?"

"I assume she's still in her room. She's quite and I gave her some time to calm herself."

"I tried to contact her earlier. She didn't answer. Are you sure she's still there?"

"I don't know. I haven't checked on her in a while." They went to her room and Anakin knocked.

"Ahsoka? Are you in there? It's me, Anakin." There was no answer. Anakin opened the door and looked around. She was no where to be found. Anakin was much more worried. His stomach churned and his face heated in worry and anger. He turned to Obi-Wan. "Where is she?"

"I assure you, Anakin. She was here when I left. I don't know where she could have gone."

"You're lying! She wouldn't just leave on her own!"

"She just might. She was very upset earlier."

"No! She's not gone! She can't be gone! Where is she?"

**Downtown Coruscant**

Bane picked up Ahsoka like she said and brought her back to his bunker. They were getting ready to leave. Their things were packed and ready to go. Ahsoka was a bit hesitant as she walked up the ramp. She looked back and saw the Temple. She thought about how Anakin would feel once he came back and saw that she was gone. She knew that she would hurt him, but she didn't know else to do. Bane walked down the ramp to her.

"You ready?" She turned to him.

"Yeah." He noticed her upset expression and knew she was conflicted.

"You know, you don't have to leave." She took in a breath and sighed.

"I'm not turning back now. Let's just go." She walked up the ramp and went into the cockpit. She was followed by Bane moments later. They started up the ship and took off. Ahsoka never bothered to ask where Bane was going for his "vacation" or if she could completely trust him. She assumed that she could considering their recent history. Most of the trip was quiet, so Bane decided to break the ice.

"So, how long do you plan on staying hidden?"

"Just until I can figure out what to do about everything. The Jedi, the baby. Anakin."

"Leaving the temple didn't have to be an option."

"It was the only thing I could think of. Once the Council found out, they would've expelled me and Anakin either way. They also think they have the power to take my child from me and they will. I'm not taking any chances. When the time is right, I'll find Anakin again and we'll figure out what to do. Until then, I'm just going to hide out for a while."

"I know this is your decision and all, but leaving without telling Anakin isn't the best idea. He's just going to tear the galaxy apart looking for you."

"I know. It's not my best decision, but it's the one I made and I can't turn back now." Bane decided to leave it at that. He knew he couldn't change her mind. He knew how stubborn she was.

An hour later, they made it to Alderaan. This was where Bane was having his little vacation. They flew into the mountains and landed in a flat area. Ahsoka didn't see anything around. She kept her guard up in case he planned to try something. They went to the cargo hold and put their things in a speeder.

"Bane, where exactly is this place that we plan to stay at?" He sensed the suspicion in her voice.

"Relax. It's a little way up. We just have to drive there. Should take fifteen minutes in the least." She almost didn't believe himand still didn't completely trust him. They got in the speeder and headed up the mountain. In just fifteen minutes, they came upon a wooden cabin with smoke coming out of the chimney.

"Is someone else here?"

"No. My servant droid was activated and lit a fire. It gets a little chilly up here. Don't worry. I'm not going to trick you or anything." They grabbed their things from the back of the speeder and carried them inside. When Bane opened the door, Ahsoka was in awe of her surroundings. The inside was beautiful. In the main room, there was a beautiful fire place, dark brown walls, brown leather furniture, and a hand wooven rug. There weren't any pictures, but she didn't expect to see any. If anyone found this place, Bane wouldn't want them to know it was his place. The kitchen was small with white tile floors and a marble bar. The cabinets were wooden and the fridge was black. Bane saw Ahsoka's expression as she took everything in. "Nice place, right?"

"It's beautiful. I never really pictured you in a place like this."

"Well, I guess you can't assume all low lives live like them."

"I never said you were a low life."

"I never said you called me a low life." A luxury servant droids walked in.

"Welcome home, Master Bane. I see you have a guest. Should I bring her things to the guest room."

"Yes. Thank you." The droid took her bags and led Ahsoka to her room. The room was twice as big as her room back at the temple. There was a full sized bed with navy blue sheets and big, fluffy white pillows. There was a night stand and matching dressers. The walls were a light shade of tan. Ahsoka thought room was perfect. The droid turned to her.

"Is there anything else you will be needing, ma'am?"

"No, thank you." She walked over to the bed and sat down. She took in the room that she would call "home" for thetime being. She put her hand on her stomach and closed her eyes. "I'm so sorry, Anakin."


	13. New Life

A month went by and Ahsoka was still with Bane on Alderaan. He only stayed for about a week before he went off on another mission. Ahsoka stayed behind and looked after the place for him. Wihtout anywhere to go or anything to do, she had no other choice. She was almost three months pregnant and it showed. Ahsoka didn't want to stay away from Anakin this long, but she couldn't go back. Not yet. She could feel his worry everyday and night. She worried about him and he worried about her. Bane came back today and Ahsoka was actually excited. It was nice to talk to someone real and not a droid. Ahsoka greeted him as he walked through the door.

"So, was your mission a success?"

"Yep. One million unmarked credits just to find a kid. Not really my calling, but it pays well."

"Well, at least now I know you don't like kids. I'm going to have to find a new place to stay soon."

"Possibly. Anyway, I got you something." She raised her facial marking.

"_You _got something for _me_?" He opened his briefcase of money and took out a gold necklace with embedded diamonds. Ahsoka was in awe of it. "Wow. This is beautiful."

"Glad you like it." He took it and put it around her neck. She looked at the new jewels around her neck. She then thought of something.

"Is this hot?" He chuckled.

"I don't steal everything, Little Lady. I actually bought that."

"Sorry. I had to ask. Knowing you, you could've stole."

"Sure. If I wanted to."

"Why did you buy this for me anyway? I know you're trying to be nice, but why?"

"I just thought you deserved something pretty for your work aorund here. You've kept this place in better shape than my droids ever could."

"Thanks for the complement. So, I was about to start on dinner. Anything specific you want?"

"No. Cook whatever you fell like."

"You'll eat just about anything, won't you?"

"I'm not picky." She went in the kitchen and started cooking. While she cooked, Bane went to Ahsoka's room. He didn't tell her that she had another little gift for her. He took the box from his coat and laid it on her bed. He then went to his room to freshen up. Ahsoka finished with dinner not long after. Bane came back in the kitchen and sat at the bar. "Something smells good."

"Thanks. It's an old family recipe that I learned from my mother. It's called Hinu Canti."

"Hope it taste better than it sounds." She lightly chuckled.

"Yes, it does." She fixed his plate and placed it in front of him. He tried some of it. "Well?"

"Not bad. What's in it?"

"That I can't tell you. It's an old _secret _family recipe. Only to be shared between Tano family members." He rolled his eyes and went back to his food. Ahsoka fixed herself a plate and ate across from him.

"Why don't you sit down? You should rest a little."

"It's okay. I'm fine."

"You're pregnant. You need to rest." She eyed him.

"Since when do you care so much about my well being?"

"I don't have to have a heart of stone. Besides, you do a lot around here and you don't really take a break."

"I'm three months pregnant, not nine. I'll be fine."

"Fine. I knew you were stubborn before, but your pregnancy just made it a little worse." She smirked and rolled her eyes. They finished their dinner and Ahsoka started to clean up. He noticed that she was a little off mentally and physically."You okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. I can handle it." She dropped the plates and fell to the floor. Bane ran to her side. She fell on the shards of the broken plates, but otherwise seemed fine.

"You sure you're still okay?" Her breathing was labored and she was dizzy.

"I guess I'm feeling a little under the weather." He picked her up and carried her to the couch. He grabbed his first aid kit and started to work on the cuts on her knees. Ahsoka was silent as he worked. Bane wondered what was wrong with her. Her being pregnant shouldn't cause for her to just go weak like that. Something else was going on with her. He could see it in her eyes. Ahsoka felt his confusion and worry for her. It surprised her that he would actually try to figure her out, but also comforted her to know that he actually cared about her health.

"Your knees should heal in a couple of days."

"Thanks." Her voice was low, almost a whisper.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I told you I'm fine."

"And you're lying. We both know you are, so cut the crap. Something's going on with you. What is it?"

"Nothing. It's just..." She sighed and Bane almost immediately knew what was going through her mind.

"You miss him, don't you?" She looked at him, surprised that he knew and understood. "You know you can go back at any time. I'm not going to stop you. I'm not keeping you here."

"It was my decision to come here and I'll leave when I'm ready. I'm just not ready yet." He decided to let it drop. He learned what happens when you upset a pregnant Togruta. He picked her up and carried her to her room. He laid her on the bed and turned to leave. Ahsoka saw the small box on the bed. "Hold on, Bane."

"What?" He turned to her.

"What's this?"

"Open it." She opened the box and pulled out a key.

"It's a key. To what?"

"Your new ship. I bought it this afternoon." She was a bit confused about the "gift." She didn't know what it meant.

"Is this your way of saying you're kicking me out?"

"No. It's my way of saying that you're free to come and go as you please. And when you are ready to go, you have a mean of transportation in the even that I'm not here." She smiled at the gift. It was small, but it was big coming from Bane.

"Thanks, Bane. This means a lot to me." He smirked at her.

"Get some rest. You need it." He walked out and closed her door. She put the key in the box and set it on her nightstand. She got under her covers and closed her eyes.


	14. Padme Again

Back on Coruscant, Anakin was worried out of his mind. He hadn't heard anything of Ahsoka in over a month. He had no idea where she was or where she could possibly be. As much as he wantd to blame Padme for her disappearance, he knows it was Obi-Wan's fault she up and left. If she was kidnapped, he would've felt her destress. If she was dead, he would've felt her absense in the Force. He knew she was alive and he knew she was safe, but he didn't know for how long. He put out all kinds of rewards for any information about her or if they could bring her back safely. He even thought of hiring bounty hunters to find her. He was in the warroom, looking into any planet Ahsoka could be on.

"Anakin?" He turned and saw Obi-Wan. He was still furious with him.

"What do you want?" Obi-Wan heard the anger and frustration in his voice.

"I just returned from the prison. I was visiting Padme."

"Am I suppose to care? That bitch almost killed Ahsoka!"

"I know, but she told me that she wants to see you. She seemed very concerned since she heard of Ahsoka's disappearance. I think you should go see her."

"I don't want to see her. What I need is to find Ahsoka. She's out there with my baby and i don't know where she is or if she's okay! Padme is the least of my problems right now."

"Anakin, just see her. She's worried about you." He hadn't talked to Padme since Ahsoka's disappearance. He didn't feel like dealing with her, but if he didn't go see her, Obi-Wan would bother him to no end about it.

"Fine. I'll go see her later on."

"Thank you." Obi-Wan left and Anakin stayed where he was. He considered seeing Padme. She was carrying his children, so he at least wanted to make sure she was healthy and what not. He took a break from Ahsoka's search to see Padme. He told himself he would visit for ten minutes, then go back to the temple. He flew over to the prison and saw her. She was a lot bigger than when he last saw her. She was at least five months pregnant.

"Ani, you came to see me. I was starting to wonder if Obi-Wan gave you my message."

"What do you want Padme?"

"I wanted to make sure you were recovering okay."

"Recovering?"

"I heard about Ahsoka's disapearence. I was wondering if you were getting over her well enough."

"I'm not trying to get over her, Padme. I'm trying to find her. I actually want her back. I still love her."

"For now, you do. You think that you're still in love with her. After a while, when you finally realize that she's never coming back, you'll see that you still love me. And I'll happily take you back."

"You're out of your mind, Padme. I will never come back to you. I've told you this before and I'm telling you again. Ahsoka will come back and we will still love each other."

"You never know. She could find another love interest while she's away. She may fall in love with some other guy that will somehow be a better lover than you. It could happen. You don't want to admit that possiblity."

"It's not a possiblity. I know that Ahsoka is still in love with me. And I'm still in love with her."

"We both know the truth, Anakin. Eventually, you'll see the truth in this. Just wait."

"Nothing is going to change between me and Ahsoka. And there will never be anything between us again." He turned and left. He flew back to the temple. He thought about Padme's words. She always had a way of getting into people's minds. He knew Ahsoka would never stop loving him and he would never stop loving her. He would find her and prove Padme wrong.

**Alderaan**

Ahsoka had felt an odd shift in the Force as she stood on the balcony of the cabin. Something was off with Anakin. She hadn't felt this since he last visit with Padme. She figured he went to see her again. She could feel this was his first visit to Padme since she went missing. She was trying to mess with Anakin's mind again.

"Hey." She turned and saw Bane coming out with two mugs. "Thought you might want some hot chocolate."

"Thanks." He handed her the mug.

"So, what's the Force sensitive little lady thinking tonight?" She chuckled at his question.

"Not much. I just...felt something."

"Felt something? Like what?"

"It's something with Anakin. You wouldn't care to hear it."

"Try me." She looked to him and saw the sympathy in his eyes.

"Fine, but it's a doozy."

"I'm all ears."

"Well, it started a few months ago. I had always knew that Anakin was secretly married to Padme."

"The senator?"

"Yeah. I found out that she was having an affair and she didn't want me to tell him. So, I made a deal with her that she had to tell him or I would. That's why I told you to get the video. When Anakin finally did find out, he was pretty much pissed with both of us. Padme wanted me out of the way so her and Anakin would get back together, so she tried to kill me. Anakin found me and that's when he told me he loved me. Padme was arrested and she's been trying to get Anakin to leave me ever since. And her being pregnant with his twins doesn't help our situation all that much."

"So, in short, she's a wackjob bent on revenge?" She giggled.

"Yeah. I guess you can say that. I think I'm going to turn in for the night."

"Alright." She turned to walk away, but turned back to face him.

"And Bane?" He looked to her.

"Yeah?" She smiled.

"Thanks for listening."

"Anytime." She kissed his cheek.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight." She went back into to her room. Bane stood where he was, looking out over the mountains. After hearing that story, Bane had two reasons to be nice to her: she had been through hell the last few months and he was falling for her. He told himself by the time she has a new plan for herself, he would make her forget all her troubles.


	15. A Bold Step

Another month has gone by and Ahsoka is still on Alderaan with Bane. She noticed that bane was always nice to her and never snapped at her for anything. She knew Bane well enough to know that this wasn't his normal behaviour. Something was up with him, but she didn't know what exactly. Everytime he came back from a mission, he would have something for her whether it was a new bracelet, necklace, or perfume. He was generous with her. She didn't look too much into it because she assumed it was because they were still getting used to each other and she was very much pregnant. He came back from another mission.

"Welcome back. Is it safe to assume that the mission was successful?"

"When is it not?"

"And I'm going to go out on a limb and say you bought something new for me." He took a small bag from his coat.

"You know me so well, don't you?" She smirked and took the bag. She opened it and found a ring. It was blue with floral designs. "It's a mood ring. Tells you what mood you're in."

"Is this more of a gift for me or you?"

"I don't understand."

"Is this ring for you to know what kind of mood I'm in so you can know when it is and isn't a good time to mess with me? I'm sure you've noticed my mood swings because of the pregnancy."

"I wasn't really thinking about it. I was thinking about how much fun you would have experiment with it. I know how much you like to... experiment." She rolled her eyes.

"I blow a hole in the roof one time and you just won't let it go."

"Well, if you weren't trying to use your lightsaber to light the stove, I wouldn't have to mention the outcome of that failed experiment."

"That's beside the point." He chuckled.

"Sure it is." She slipped the ring on and it changed from blue to yellow.

"It's yellow. What does that mean?"

"It means happy or amused."

"Do you know what all the colors mean?" He stood up and moved over to her.

"As a matter of fact, I do. Yellow means happy or amused, black means depressed or upset, red means angry, blue means unsure, pink means embarrassed and purple means in love." The way he explained the last color and stood over her sent chills down Ahsoka's spine. His voice was low yet meaningful. It was almost like a seductive growl. She couldn't help but blush at it. She noticed the ring turned pink.

"Well, thanks...for the ring. I guess I should..." She trailed off as she stared into his eyes. Those blood red eyes usually posed a threat to her, but now they were intense in a good kind of way. They showed a certain glint of lust and wanting. She didn't know why, but they were attracting her. She noticed that they were leaning in towards each other. Right before their lips touched, Ahsoka snapped back to reality. "No. We can't. I'm sorry."

"It's...it's okay. It was my fault. I...I wasn't thinking."

"It's not your fault. I know you're only trying to help, but I just can't..."

"I understand. It's alright."

"I think...I'm gonna go in my room...for a while." She walked away still blushing madly. She went in her room and locked her door. She almost couldn't believe what just happened, or almost happened. She took out her journal that Bane got her a week ago and started to write.

_June 5, 3041_

_Dear Journal,_

_Today started off as a normal day, but what I just experienced was anything but. Bane almost kissed me. The thing is I almost let him. Why was I okay with kissing Bane? I mean, sometimes I would kiss his cheek as a way of saying thanks, but never in a romantic way. I've been feeling strange around him. Being around Bane this much was becoming my new normal, but why do I feel so different around him nowadays? Is it possible that I'm falling for him? Are these feelings real or is it just a feeling of missing Anakin and looking for companionship? Maybe that's it. Maybe my feelings aren't real. Maybe I just miss the loving feeling that Anakin gave me when we were together. Maybe I miss the way he held me at night. Maybe I miss how he would kiss me and make my heart pound out of my chest. Maybe I miss being wanted and loved by someone that returned feelings for me. If Bane tried to kiss me, he obviously feels something for me. That wouldn't be random. I should confront him about this. If it actually goes somewhere, I don't want him to feel like I'm using him._

Before she could write anymore, there was a knock on the door. Since no one else was in the house, she knew it was Bane. She questioned letting him in. If she did, things would just get more ackward. She would have to confront him sooner or later. Might as well get it out the way now. She unlocked the door with the Force and let him in. He walked in and sat at the very end of her bed.

"I wanted to talk to you about earlier. I didn't mean to put you in that situation. I got carried away with myself and..." The next thing he knew, Ahsoka's lips were attached to his in a heated kiss. He was stunned for a moment, then joined in the kiss. Ahsoka didn't know what came over her, but she knew that she didn't want to back away from the kiss. She needed it. She longed to be kissed again. She longed to be touched again. Bane was being nice and comforting towards her. She knew this was wrong, but she wanted this feeling back and now Bane was giving it to her. They broke apart and looked into each other's eyes. They were both speechless. Moments passed before Ahsoka broke the silence.

"I'm not sure what this means, but...if you want to, we can try this and see where it goes." He placed his hand on her cheek and kissed her again. He pulled away and looked at her.

"I'm not going to force you into this, but I'll try if you will." She smiled a little and they kissed again.

**Jedi Temple**

Anakin felt something shift in the Force. He felt an odd disturbance and a sharp pain in his heart. He didn't know what this meant or why he felt this. Was it Ahsoka? Did something happen to her? What is she doing? What's going on with her? He wished he knew the answers to those questions. He was blank on each one. He worried about Ahsoka more and more with each passing day. He could only hope that she was okay and would return unharmed and healthy.


	16. Vacation

A week went by since Ahsoka tried things out with Bane. She thought he was gentle and generous before, now it was almost surprising how he was with her now. He was closer to her. He was more overprotective of her even though she never went anywhere. He even skipped out on a mission to spend more time with her. She was flattered by how much he cares for her. She didn't think he was capable of feeling this close to someone, especially to her. They were spending the day together when Bane proposed something to her.

"Soka, I think we should take a little vacation."

"I thought we were on vacation."

"Yes, but we need a vacation from this vacation. You've been couped up in this house for almost three months. I think we should go out somewhere."

"Well, I have been feeling a bit restrcted here. I guess a vacation from this vacation will be okay. Any place in particular? Another vacation home of yours?"

"How'd you guess?"

"You're a wanted bounty hunter. You can't just have one hideout. These are the things you learn when you're Jedi."

"Well, Lil Miss Jedi, we're going to my vacation home on Naboo for a week. Make sure to pack your swim suit."

"I don't have a swim suit."

"Okay. I'll get you one when we get there. Start packing tonight."

"Alright, Master Cowboy Hat." She started calling him that since he kept calling her "Little Lady." She figured Master Cowboy Hat was a lot easier and nicer to say than bounty hunter scum.

"Didn't I tell you not to call me that?"

"Didn't I ask you not to call me 'Little Lady?'"

"Point taken. Alright. Let's get dinner started. I want to show you how to make this old recipe I learned when I was a teen."

"Okay." They got up and went into the kitchen to start on dinner.

**Jedi Temple**

Anakin was in his quarters packing some of his things. He was being sent on a mission to Naboo early in the morning. He and his squadron were sent as security for the queen. Anakin's mind was still focused on finding Ahsoka. He knew while he was on this mission, he couldn't afford to get distracted. When he finished packing, he laid on his bed and drifted off to sleep.

_Anakin was on Naboo. He was walking through the town when he saw something in the crowd. It was actually someone familiar. She stood in the crowd staring at him through the crowd. It was Togruta woman in a slightly bulging belly and a brown Jedi robe. It was Ahsoka._

_"Ahsoka! Ahsoka!" Anakin tried to call out to her, but she never moved. He pushed through the crowd to get to her. Before he could reach her, she was pulled away by a blurred figure. He couldn't make out who it was. Whoever it was had Ahsoka. He chased them through the crowd, but they got away. Anakin had no idea who the person was._

Anakin woke up gasping. He saw Ahsoka in his dream and someone took her. She was on Naboo. That much he knew. He would see her when he went to Naboo. He was anxious about his mission on Naboo.

**Alderaan**

Ahsoka felt Anakin's anxiousness and excitment. She didn't know if this was a good thing or a bad thing, but she felt that she and Bane shouldn't go to Naboo. She went to his room and saw him packing.

"Bane?"

"Yeah?" He stopped and looked up at her.

"I don't think going to Naboo would be a good idea."

"Why not?"

"I don't know. I just...have a strange feeling about this." He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Ahsoka, calm down. Nothing bad is going to happen. We're just taking a little trip to Naboo. We won't be long and nothing could possibly happen in the few days we'll be there."

"But..."

"Shh. No buts. You're just a little anxious and on edge because of your pregnancy. I can assure you right now that everything will be fine." She sighed in defeat.

"Alright. I'll trust you on this, but if something goes wrong..."

"Nothing will go wrong. You have my word." She smiled and kissed his cheek.

**Extremely short, but it's all I have right now. Just lookout for the next chapter and try not to leave any mean reviews. Thanks, and vote on my poll.**


	17. Anakin and Ahsoka

The next day, Ahsoka and Bane packed up the ship and headed for Naboo. Ahsoka was still having a weird feeling about going to Naboo. She had a feeling something would go wrong. Bane was still trying to convince her that everything would be fine, but she didn't buy it. She tried to keep herself calm, but it didn't work completely. Bane placed a hand on her shoulder. She jumped and looked up at him.

"Hey, calm down. I told you. Everything is going to be fine."

"I hope so. I really can't shake this bad feeling." He kissed the top of her montrols.

"It'll be fine. Why don't you rest in the back? I'll wake you when we get there." He helped her stand and led her to the room in the back. He sat her on the bed and went back to the bridge. Ahsoka laid down and stared up at the ceiling while rubbing her belly. She felt the baby lightly kick.

"I know, little one. You feel it too. Things will be fine. I know it will." She slowly rubbed her belly. She thought of Anakin and thought of how wrong it was that she was with Bane while still with Anakin and having his baby. She felt bad about it. She felt like Padme. She felt that she was cheating on both of them. Only one knew about the other. She put Anakin in the same situation again. If he ever found out about this, he would never forgive her. She could never hurt him like that. She would have to break it off with Bane. It was the only way.

**Naboo**

Anakin and Obi-Wan were on Naboo at the Theed Palace. The queen was holding a very important meeting with the senators and representatives. Anakin could take his mind off of his dream. He knew Ahsoka was going to be on Naboo. He just didn't know when, where, and why. All he knew was that she was going to be in town. He also needed to keep a lookout for whoever is with her.

Once the meeting was over, Anakin decided to go out for a while. Maybe he would find Ahsoka like he dreamed or at least clear his mind. While he was in town, he looked through the crowd for his familiar Togruta love. He saw many other Togrutas, but none were her. He even noticed people in robes that were close to the ones Jedi wore, but none were his Ahsoka. He then started to think that he was just being over worried and over whelming himself. He knew that he would find Ahsoka one day. It just may not have been that day.

Up in the mountains, Ahsoka and Bane reached Bane's hideout. It was almost like the one on Alderaan, but a little smaller. He had another droids meet activated and got the place ready for their arrival. After a nap durng the trip, Ahsoka felt calmer and more at peace. She didn't feel as anxious as she did before, but she still did feel something. She decided to push it aside long enough to get settled into the cabin.

"Hey, Soka. I'm heading out to town for some things. You wanna come?" She was going to say no at first, then she thought about her odd feeling. Maybe she would see Anakin.

"Sure. I'll come along."

"Alright. Let's go." She grabbed her Jedi robe in case anyone would recognize her. They got in the speeder and headed down the mountain. Ahsoka kept thinking about her feeling and wondered if it was a warning or if she was just being paranoid. They made it to town a few minutes later. They wandered around for a while picking up supplies and food. Ahsoka felt a familiar presence in the Force. She looked around looking for anyone she knew, but she didn't see anyone she knew.

Anakin felt Ahsoka's presence in the crowd. He then started looking through the crowd for her. He then saw someone in a Jedi robe. She turned and he saw Ahsoka's face. He finally found her. She was still alive and she semed alright. He made his way through the crowd and tried to reach her. She didn't look like she was with anybody. He finally reached her and touched her shoulder. She turned and her eyes went wide.

"Anakin?"

"Ahsoka!" He hugged her tightly, careful not to hurt the baby. "I thought I lost you. Where have you been?"

"What are you doing here?" They broke apart.

"What am I doing here? What are you doing here? Where have you been? Why did you leave?"

"Anakin, you don't understand..."

"I understand that you were scared. I knew that when Obi-Wan found out you were pregnant that you panicked. I understand that you wanted to protect the baby, but you didn't have to leave. We could've gotten through this together. Do you have any idea how worried I was about you?"

"I know that you were worried and I know you were upset, but you have to leave. Now. I can't be with you right now."

"What are you talking about? Why not?"

"Please Anakin. Just go." She tried to push him away, but he wouldn't budge.

"Ahsoka, what's going on?" Anakin then heard a click.

"Step away from the girl, Jedi." Anakin knew that voice. It was the voice of the one bounty hunter he despised.

"Bane."

"Surprised?"

"Not really. What do you want with her?"

"That's none of your concern. Walk away and nobody gets hurt." He looked into Ahsoka's pleading eyes.

"Please, Anakin. I don't want you to get hurt."

"I'm not letting you go again, Ahsoka."

"You have to."

"I'll come for you again." He shook her head.

"Don't." She walked past him and stood behind Bane. Anakin could see she was fighting the urge to cry. Bane put his blaster away, took Ahsoka's wrist and they disappeared into the crowd. Anakin stood where he was.

"I'll find you again, Ahsoka. I promise."


	18. I'm Done

The entire trip back up the mountains was silent and ackward. Ahsoka refused to say anything to him after the stunt he pulled with Anakin. She couldn't even start to describe how angry she was with him. She knew that when they got back to the house that Bane would want to talk about it. Or maybe he wouldn't. She could never tell with him. They made it back to the house and Bane finally broke the silence once they walked in the door.

"Ahsoka, what's wrong? You haven't said a word the whole trip up here. What's going on?" She turned to him with a firey angry in her eyes.

"You wanna know what's wrong? You just put yourself at a greater risk. That crap that you just pulled with Anakin was just un-frakking-believable!"

"What else was I supposed to do? He wasn't going to let you go and I know you're not ready to go back to him."

"How would you know? I told you I wasn't ready to face the Council with my pregnancy! I said nothing about facing Anakin! He already knew and he knows now that I'm with you! He thinks that you're holding me hostage! When he finds me, he's going to kill you!"

"He's not going to find us. He hasn't found us yet and he won't find us now."

"I can't deal with this any more! This isn't going to work."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I'm going back to the Jedi Temple. I'm not doing all this sneaking around anymore."

"You're not going anywhere."

"Oh yeah? Are you going to stop me? I left the temple with you voluntarily. I'm going to leave you the same way and you're not going to stop me." She turned and headed down the hall. Bane was right behind her.

"And what are you going to do once you get back, huh? The Jedi are going to take away your baby, remember? That was the whole reason you left the temple."

"Anakin and I will protect our baby no matter what. The Council won't take it."

"And what will happen if your precious Anakin found out about us." She stopped and turned to him with a glare.

"We weren't anything, Bane. We tried each other out for a week. We never had anything. There is nothing between us. I love Anakin. You know that. Don't make this more than it already is." She turned and kept walking. "Nothing we did had any real love in it and you know it."

"So I guess that I mean nothing to you! Is that what you're saying?" She stopped dead in her tracks. "I guess that I was just someone to keep you because you can't face the reality of what would happen if you ever went back to the Jedi! Everything that I did for you was just so you could feel better about yourself and I shouldn't have any say about it for how I feel! You don't even care how I feel, do you?"

"You know I love Anakin. Why put yourself in this kind of position when you know you're going to get hurt?" She kept walking until she reached her room. She closed the door without looking back at Bane. He knew that she still loved Anakin. He knew that he would only get hurt if he brought himself deeper into this. She started to pack her things.

**Theed Palace**

Anakin was back at the palace with Obi-Wan. As expected, Obi-Wan bombarded Anakin with Anakin of his whereabouts.

"Anakin, where have you been? You were supposed to be back an hour ago."

"I found Ahsoka, Obi-Wan. She's here on Naboo."

"Well, where is she?"

"She was kidnapped by Bane. He has her and he's keeping her hostage."

"Anakin, if he were keeping her hostage, why would he bring her out in public?"

"I don't know, but he has her. I need to find her. Now that I know she's here and who has her, I can track her down. I just need..."

"What you need to do is your job. You are here to protect the queen, not go on a wild goose chase. I understand that finding Ahsoka is important to you, but you still have a duty to the Jedi."

"And I have a duty to Ahsoka. She's carrying my baby and you know it."

"You are lucky I was able to convince the Council that I made a mistake and it was Bane's baby, not yours. You need to keep your feelings under control. She may be having you baby, but you can not let your feelings for her get in the way of the present. You have important Jedi duties and, right now, that is what is most important. You will have to look for Ahsoka some other time."

"If I don't find her now, then Bane is going to take her off the planet."

"That's not my concern right now and neither is it yours. You need to focus." Anakin glared daggers at the elder Jedi.

"I'll focus when I know she's safe." Before Obi-Wan could respond, one of the queen's handmaidens entered.

"Excuse me, Master Jedi, but there is a visitor here for you." They glared at each other, then followed the maiden. She led them out to the front throne room where a robed woman was waiting. "Miss? The Jedi are here."

She turned and Anakin's eyes widened. "Ahsoka?"

"Anakin!" He ran to her and they hugged each other. "I'm sorry, Ani. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. You're back." They broke apart and they kissed passionately. "I'm never going to let anything happen to you. I love you so much."

"I love you too."

"Ahsoka, it's great to have you back." Ahsoka looked at the older man and glared daggers at him.

"Like you care."

"And what is that supposed to mean, young one?" She broke away from Anakin and approached him.

"I know that you didn't care whether or not I was okay or if I ever came back. I heard everything you told Anakin a few moments ago. I knew you didn't like me, but you didn't have to tell Anakin not to care. Not everyone thinks liek you do, Master Kenobi. Others have a different things in a different order of importantance. You should know Anakin well enough to know that he has never put the Jedi before anything. He puts his loved ones before anything. Unlike you, he actually has a heart, you bitter old di'kut!"

"You will watch your language, young one. Because of your little stunt of leaving, Anakin was put on the spot alone about your pregnancy. I was able to convince the Council that it wasn't his. I was there to protect him while you were off playing house with Bane!" Ahsoka then started to yell and curse at him in Togruti. Anakin pulled her away from Obi-Wan before she could strike at him.

"Ahsoka, calm down. It's over. We won't have to deal with him anymore." Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean by that, Anakin?"

"I mean that I'm done with the Jedi. I'm sick of having to follow these ludacris rules and a Code that prevents me from being able to be myself. I have more important duties, believe it or not, Obi-Wan. My duty now is to be with Ahsoka and raise our child. You don't control me. I'm choosing my own path and that path is to be a father and, possibly, a husband. I don't care what you say anymore. I'm done with you and the Jedi." Obi-Wan was compleetly speechless. He didn't know how to respond to Anakin's speech. Ahsoka smiled and hugged him. He hugged her back and kissed her forehead. "Let's go, Ahsoka."

**How did you like this chapter? Please tell me in a review. Also, tell me this: How many of you think I'm done with Padme?**


	19. The Whole Story

After they left Theed Palace, Anakin and Ahsoka headed back to the Jedi Temple to inform the Council that they were leaving the Order. As much as Ahsoka was glad that she and Anakin would finally be together without anything getting in the way of them, she started having mixed feelings about leaving the Jedi.

"Anakin?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you sure that leaving the Order is the right thing to do? I mean, I want to be with you and the baby, but I don't want to be the one to keep you from fulfilling your destiny as the Chosen One." He stood up and walked over to her co-pilot's seat. He took her hands and helped her stand, then warped his arms around her waist.

"Ahsoka, stop worrying. I'm leaving the Jedi because you and this baby are more important to me. I don't care about being the Chosen One. The Jedi don't even know if it's true about me being the Chosen One. It was said just to be a myth. I love you more than anything. Nothing is going to change that. Not Obi-Wan, not the Council, not anyone."

"What about Padme? She's still out to get us and she's having your twins, remember? Once she finds out we're leaving, she's just going to try that much harder to break us apart."

"Hey, I told you I wasn't going to let Padme come between us and I'm keeping that promise. She practically taunted me the entire time you were gone. Kept telling me that you would never come back and I wouldn't find you. She's means nothing to me and I plan to keep it that way. You are the only woman for me. Don't you ever forget that."

"I won't. I love you so much, Anakin."

"I love you too, Ahsoka." He looked down at her necklace. "You did some shopping while you were gone?"

"Uh...Actually, this was a gift. From Bane." He looked at her incrediously.

"So, you were with Bane."

"Anakin, it's not what you think. I wasn't _with _with Bane."

"Why were you with him anyway? He's a bounty hunter. You hate bounty hunters."

"It's a really long story." He sat in his chair.

"Well, we've got plenty of time before we get back to the Temple." She sat in her own chair and took a deep breath.

"Well, let's start from the beginning. A while back, almost a year ago, I was patrolling Downtown Coruscant. It was my punishment from what happened on Felucia. I saw Bane in some trouble with I guessed were his cilents at the time. I could sense he was in great danger and he was going to be killed. I don't know why, but something told me to help him. So, I intervened and fought them off. When they ran off, Bane thanked me and expected me to turn him in for everything he did in the past. Instead, I let him go and he said that he was in my debt. I had a favor in return for whenever I needed it."

"And eventually that favor came up."

"Yes. When I found out that Padme was cheating on you, I used my favor from Bane for him to forge some information connecting Padme and Rush to the Seperatists and to get the security tape from the building. I didn't need it in the end, but I still used my favor. That was supposed to be the last I saw of Bane."

"But it wasn't."

"No. That night that Obi-Wan found out I was pregnant, Bane came over to hide out because someone was going to blow up his place. He then owed me another favor. He stayed and we talked for a while. He told me about him taking a vacation to his place on Alderaan. He offered for me to come with him for some reason. I told him no, so he left it alone. He knew I was pregnant without me having to tell him, so I guess that was a reason. After he saw the explosion, he left."

"And that's when Obi-Wan came in knowing you were pregnant, but thinking the baby was for Bane."

"Exactly. I freaked and panicked and accidentally told him that you were the father instead of Bane. Obi-Wan left saying he was going to tell the Council. I panicked even more. So, I contacted Bane and told him I was going with him to Alderaan. I was going to just stay until I figured something else out for us and the baby. I didn't really have a plan afterwards, so I stayed a little longer than I thought I would."

"Okay. I understand everything with the baby and Padme, but what does this have to do with Bane getting you that necklace?"

"Since I was staying with Bane, I kept the place up for him. After a while, he went on his bounty hunting missions while I stayed. Everytime he came back, he came with some kind of present. Necklaces, bracelets, rings. Everytime I asked him why he was giving me these things, he always said it was his way of celebrating his mission success or to thank me for keeping the place nice. I didn't really want to think anything more of it and left it alone." Anakin leaned forward in his chair, looking her in the eye.

"Ahsoka, did something else happen that you're not telling me?"

"Anakin, I'm telling you the truth."

"I know you are. I can tell that, but I can sense that you're still hiding something. Did he do something that made you feel uncomfortable?" She diverted her gaze and he knew. He reached out to her and rested his hand on her knee. "Ahsoka, whatever it is, you can tell me. I promise I won't get mad. Just tell me."

"You promise you won't get mad?"

"I promise. What happened?"

"One night, Bane came back after another mission. Another mission, another present. It was this mood ring necklace. He was telling me what all the colors meant. And, after he explained them, he..."

"Ahsoka, what did he do?"

"He...tried to kiss me." Anakin's eyes widened in shock. Ahsoka could sense his anger sparking. "Anakin, calm down."

"That bastard tried to kiss you?"

"Yes, but that was the end of it. Nothing else happened. He knew I was vulnerable without you. In a way, he was trying to help."

"And you were okay with it?"

"Of course not. I was in no way comfortable with the situation because I still loved you. All I could think about was you while I was gone. You were on my mind 24/7. I wasn't going to let Bane change that." He looked in her eyes and saw the truth in them. He took a deep breath and calmed down.

"And that's everything that happened?"

"Yes. Now, do you understand everything?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry for snapping at you. It's just..."

"Your overprotective side?" He chuckled at her and she smirked.

"Sure. Let's go with that."

"I just hope that things will get easier after this."

"I promise it will. Once we leave the Order, I promise I will do everything to make you and our baby happy. I love you and I will never let you go again."

"I love you too, Anakin."

**Coruscant Prison**

Padme heard from her informant about Anakin finding Ahsoka on Naboo. She knew they were going to leave the Jedi to be together with their baby. Padme wasn't going to give up that easily. When she heard about Ahsoka being with Bane this whole time, she got a wicked and new idea.

**Told you I wasn't quite down with Padme. She still has another trick up her dirty little sleeve.**


	20. Almost

**Jedi Temple**

Anakin and Ahsoka made it back to the Temple a few hours later. With Anakin knowing everything that happened from Padme to Bane, he felt more confident about his decision to leave with Ahsoka. She was honest with him completely and knew he could trust her. She meant more to him than she even realized. He was going to keep her close and protected for the rest of their lives. They went to see the Council to tell them about them leaving the Temple.

"Ahsoka, glad to see you again, it is."

"It's nice to see you as well, Master Yoda, but I won't be staying." The Council exchanges glances at each other.

"What do you mean, Lil Soka?"

"Anakin and I are leaving the Order. We've talked about this and know it's the best decision to make for us and our baby." There were murmurs in the room.

"Your baby? Master Kenobi informed us that the baby you are carrying belongs to..."

"Cad Bane, but he lied. The baby is mine, not Bane's. Ahsoka and I have been in a relationship for months. When Obi-Wan found out about her pregnancy and that I was the father, he lied to protect me. He didn't care whether Ahsoka was going to be expelled from the Order or not. The baby is mine and I am going to responsibility for it. Ahsoka and I are leaving to raise it."

"That is not your decision to make. Ahsoka is still considered a minor and belongs to the Jedi."

"That may be so, but I am her master and I decide what's best for her and what she does. She's leaving with me no matter what you say. I have rights to Ahsoka." Before anyone could respond, an object was thrown through the window and landed in front of Anakin and Ahsoka. Anakin pulled her away from it before it detenated. The room soon filled with smoke. Everything went black after that.

When Ahsoka woke up, she had a pounding in her head. She rubbed her head and heard a clanking sound. She looked at her wrists and noticed that she was in chains. She tried to use the Force to break them, but was immediately shocked. They were Force binders. She looked around and saw that she was in a very dark room. She couldn't make out anything. She then thought of Anakin and where he was.

"Anakin? Anakin, are you in here?"

"Your precious Anakin's not here, little lady." She knew that voice. It belonged to the only man that called her "Little Lady."

"Bane?" The lights came on and she saw Bane sitting across from her cell. "Bane, where am I? Where's Anakin?"

"Don't worry. He's safe. He's still back at the Temple. He and the rest of that Jedi Council should be waking up right now."

"Why am I here? Why did you kidnap me?"

"I don't believe I was treated right. There was something between us and you knew it." He got up and came closer to her.

"That's what this is about? A fling that we had? You knew the whole time I loved Anakin."

"Yeah, you used me. I get that. I didn't plan on coming after you, but a little job made me realize that I should. You're not going to be leaving here for a long time, so you should get used to it." He turned to leave when Ahsoka thought of something.

"Senator Amidala put you up to this, didn't she? She knew I was with you the whole time." He turned back to her.

"So what if she did?"

"She's using you, Bane. She knew you had feelings for me and she's using that against you to pull off this job. I know you would never do this on your own. You're not that low."

"How you know? You never cared about me."

"Yes, I did. I care a great deal about you. Even with our not so great past, you've become a great friend to me. Otherwise, I wouldn't have protected you all those times I did. I do care about you, Bane."

"You just don't love me?"

"Not in that way." He turned around to leave, but stood there for a moment. Ahsoka knew this was confusing for him. He was being used left and right and she felt bad about being the first to use him. She never wanted it to happen, but it did. He finally walked out the door without another word. Ahsoka let out a sigh and lowered her head. She knew she was in for it this time. She felt the baby kick and placed her hand over her stomach. "It's okay, little one. We'll be okay. He won't hurt us."

**Jedi Temple**

Anakin woke up with a pounding in his head. He sat up and rubbed his head. He opened his eyes and looked around. The Council was waking up the same way. He looked around and saw that Ahsoka was gone. Once everyone was more focused, they also noticed Ahsoka's disappearance.

"What happened? Where is Ahsoka?" Anakin went to stand, but then felt pain in his head. It was the bond he had with Ahsoka. He felt that slight pain she was in. He knew that she didn't disappear on her own. Someone took her.

"Someone kidnapped her. She didn't leave on her own will."

"Can you make a connection with her?" He tried to open up their bond more.

"No. Something's blocking her connection. I can't reach her."

"So, she is gone once again."

**Yeah. Bane took her. And Padme's using him like Ahsoka used him. Will he have a change of heart at the last minute? Will he let her go? Will he hold onto her? Find out in the next chapter.**

**Also, this is for all Resistance members and joiners: there is a new threat in the cyberbullying world. Some guy, The Flame Imperishable, has attacked me. Read the review he has left for this story. That is harrassment and bullying. This is what we need to put a stop to. Help us rise against this.**


	21. Where's Ahsoka?

**Hey, everyone! I'm not dead! Sorry it took so long for me to update again. Crashed computer + Writer's block = No updates. I'm back and finally with an idea. **

**Jedi Temple**

Anakin was back to square one again. Ahsoka was missing and he doesn't know where she is. He could still feel her in the Force and knew she was still alive. He wondered why he couldn't connect with her. When she went missing the first time, he could connect with her. She just blocked him out. This time, she wasn't blocking him. Something else was. He could feel she was in danger this time. He felt that somehow, Padme was connected with her disappearance this time. He got in his speeder and went over to the prison. He saw her and she was bigger than last time. She like she was ready to pop.

"What did you do to her?" She smirked deviously.

"To who, Ani?"

"You know damn well who. What have you done to Ahsoka?" She stood and walked over to him.

"What could I possibly do to her when I'm in here? It's not like I can leave this place just to get rid of that life stealing brat. Can't say this is my doing."

"I know you hired somebody to kidnap her. Who was it?"

"These are serious accusations, Ani. Do you have any proof I had anything to do with this?"

"I don't need any proof. You've been trying to get rid of Ahsoka for months. You have motive and you've hired a bounty hunter before to kill Ahsoka. Who's to say you wouldn't do it again?"

"And who's to say that I did? You can't prove your theory, Ani. And you can't hurt me without hurting your kids, so I know you're not going interogate me like you do your other prisoners. And you know I'm too smart for you to manipulate me into saying something that you want to hear. Looks like you're at another dead end. You can't connect me with anything. If I were you, I'd look into that bounty hunter that she was with for the past few months."

"How did you know about that?" She turned and walked back to her bed.

"I have my sources." She sat down and turned to face him. "I was also told that they had a bit of a relationship. Didn't last long, but they had one."

"You don't know what you're talking about. Ahsoka would never be in a relationship with a bounty hunter, especially Bane."

"Looks like little Ms. Honest and True didn't tell you everything about what happened when she was gone. He had feelings for her and she gained feelings for him. They tried it, but you came along and made things akward. She knew her only choice was to play innocent and say nothing happened. She lied to you, Ani." Anakin processed this as a possiblity, then mentally shook it.

"You're lying! Ahsoka would never do that! And even if she did, she would've been honest with me and told me about any affair!"

"Think what you want, Ani. You know what's true. Anyways, I may not know where she is, but if you care about her or your baby she's carrying, you might want to find her before she ends up in the wrong hands."

"What are you talking about?" She smirked slyly.

"It's a simple equation, Anakin. She's your Padawan, she's pregnant with your baby and she's missing. If word of that got to the other side... Well, I think you could figure that part on your own." Anakin's anger flared like the fires of Mustafar.

"You bitch! What have you done to her?"

"You're asking the wrong person that question. Ask the one that took her. He's the one dealing with her... for now." As much as Anakin wanted to get more out of her, he knew that Ahsoka may not have that much longer left. He had to go on what he had to find her. Without another word, he turned and left the prison. He went back to the Temple. On his way, he thought of everything he got from Padme and what he knew. It wasn't much to go on, but he had to connect the dots the best he could. He prayed that Ahsoka was okay.

**Somewhere in the Outer Rim**

Ahsoka, still chained to the wall, was meditating in her cell in attempt to calm herself down. She was worried about what Bane planned to do to her. She knew Bane had a bit of a soft spot for her, but he was still a bounty hunter and would torture her for no reason if he wanted to. She hoped that he wouldn't. He then came in the room and she opened her eyes. She had a medical droid with him.

"Make sure she completely healthy. My employer wants her undamaged." The droid came in the cell and checked her.

"Your employer? She's in prison. What does it matter to her that I'm undamaged?"

"Did I say my employer was that senator? She paid me to take you, not keep you. You went to the highest bidder that wanted a Jedi."

"And who would that be?"

"Count Dooku."

"What?" She was full of shock and fear. She knew Bane was mad at her for what happened on Naboo and still a bounty hunter, but she never expected him to sell her to the Sith Lord. "You sold me to Dooku? Are you out of your mind? He'll kill me. Did you even think about that?"

"I listen to the money. Dooku offered a lot for you. Once your out of my hair, I don't care what happens to you."

"You know you don't mean that. Bane, I know you're mad at me, but this is going to far. Please don't do this. Don't give me to Dooku." The medical droid finished and turned to Bane.

"She is healthly. As is the baby."

"Good. That's all for you." The droid left. Bane turned to leave after it.

"Bane!" He stopped and half turned his head. It was enough for him to see her pleading face. "Please."

He turned back and stood there for a minute. He thought about what he was doing. If he gave her to Dooku, he could most likely kill her. If he didn't, it could ruin his reputation. This was actually a hard decision for him to make. He then left the room, his mind made up. Ahsoka was left alone again. She knew Bane was still going to go through with handing her to Dooku. She held her knees against herself and cried. She was so afriad for her and her baby.

"Please, Anakin. Please help me."

**Another chpater done. Hope you liked it. If you didn't, tough titties.**

**I know when I was gone more people put their input of my stories, mostly this one. People want me to stop this story or delete it and never write again. Not gonna happen. For a while, I did consider quiting FanFiction, but after some consideration and a pep-talk from my family, I decided not to stop. I love FanFiction. I love reading it and writing it. I'm not going to let a few bad review and sour apples make me quit. Besides, if I listen to bad things that people told me all the time, I would be a hypocrite to my own cause. I will continue to write FanFiction until I'm old and can't think straight anymore. FANFICTION FOR LIFE!**


	22. Contact

**Somewhere in the Outer Rim**

Ahsoka would be going to Dooku soon. She had to find a way to contact Anakin for help. Because of the Force binders, she wasn't able to use their bond to talk to him. She had to find a way to get the binders off. She took a closer look at them and tried to figure how to get out of them. Her wrists were small, but not small enough for her to slip through. There was no place for a key since it was finger print scanned. There was no way of getting out of them. She sighed and leaned against the wall of her cell. She looked down and rubbed her swollen belly.

"It looks like we're not getting out of this, little one. I'm sorry." She then felt the baby move around in her and the binders started to rattle against her wrists. She watched them as the rattled more and more. Before she could wonder what was happening, the binders cracked and fell from her wrists. She rubbed them in relief and confusion. She wondered how the binders got loose. She felt the baby stop moving inside her. She smiled knowing that it was her baby that freed her from her binds. She then closed her eyes and focused on the bond that she and Anakin shared.

**Jedi Temple**

Anakin was in his quarters meditating. He tried to sense where Ahsoka was. He was getting frustrated because he couldn't find her.

_"Anakin? Anakin, are you there?"_

"Ahsoka? Is that you?"

_"Yes. It's me." _He was both relieved and worried about finding her.

"Ahsoka! Thank the Force! Are you okay? Where are you?"

_"I'm fine, Anakin. Listen to me. I was taken by Bane and he's going to hand me over to Dooku soon."_

"Bane! That son of a bantha! Where are you now?"

_"I don't know, but I know where he's meeting Dooku. We're heading to Salucami for the exchange."_

"I'll be there. And I can feel your fear. Don't be afraid. Everything's going to be okay. I'll find you and we'll leave the Jedi just like we planned."

_"I'm not afriad for me, Anakin. I'm afraid for the baby."_

"I won't let anything happen to either one of you. I promise. I'm on my way now."

_"Be careful, Ani."_

"I will. I'll see you soon." He closed the connection with her and ran to the hangar. He had R2 fire up the _Twilight. _When he got there, he saw Obi-Wan standing in front of the _Twilight. _Anakin knew he would want to know where he was going. He wanted to make it as quick as possible. He didn't know how far Ahsoka and Bane were from Salucami or how much time he had to intercept them. He approached him and the ship. "I don't have time for you, Obi-Wan."

"Where are you going, Anakin?"

"I'm going to get Ahsoka. I know where she is and I don't have time to explain everything to you. Now, either you're going to help me get her back or you're going to get out of my way." Without waiting for a response, he climbed up the ramp and started to prepare the ship. He heard Obi-Wan walking up the ramp as it closed. He sat in the co-pilot seat. "R2, set coordinates for Salucami."

"And what make you think that Ahsoka is there?"

"She contacted me through our bond. Bane has her and he's selling her to Dooku."

"Dooku? Anakin, are you mad? You can't fight Dooku on your own. Did you really think that you would do this alone?"

"Well, lucky you decided to come along. R2, those coordinates set?" He beeped confirming they were set. I engaged the hyperdrive and we were on our way.

**En Route to Salucami**

Although the chains were broken, Ahsoka pretended they were still around her wrists. She would wait until the time was right. As time went by, Ahsoka thought more about her baby's abilities. It wasn't even born yet and it was already using the Force. She knew it was very strong. Almost as strong as its father. She knew that once she and Anakin left the Temple, the baby would be a mojar target for Dooku and Ventress. That was if Anakin made it to Salucami in time to intercept the trade. She didn't make contact with Anakin again for she didn't want him to know that she was worried and a bit scared. All the possibilties of what would happen if Anakin didn't make it spun in her head like a tornado. Bane then came back in the room. She put her hands behind her back so he wouldn't see the broken chains.

"Only an hour left until you're Dooku's property. After this, I'm going to be one rich bounty hunter."

"How nice for you."

"Hey, you had the chance to stay with me and be happy, but you chose to leave. Had you stayed with me, you wouldn't be in this predicament."

"Had I stayed with you, you just would've kicked me out after I had my baby. You said so yourself."

"Yeah, but at that time, I was considering letting you stay even afterwards."

"Bane. You know you don't want to do this." She sighed. "Look, I know I hurt you when I left, but you know that I was in love with Anakin. The time we spent together as a couple, I won't lie and say I didn't enjoy it. That time was great for me, but we both knew it couldn't last for long. Do you really think that giving me over to Dooku is going to make amends and heal you?"

"It's a start. Don't worry. I'm sure he'll be merciful with you. Until he gets information out of you, that is." With that, he turned and left. When she was sure he was gone, she opened up the bond with Anakin again.

"Ani, where are you?"

_"I took a short cut. I'm half an hour away."_

"Good because we're only an hour away. Please hurry."

_"Don't worry, Love. I'll get there and I'll take you to a nice place where we can live in peace and raise our baby together. Soon, you'll be out of harm's way forever."_

"I hope you're right. I'll let you know when we get there. We'll only have a short window of time."

_"I know. I'll get you out of this. I promise."_

"I love you, Ani."

_"I love you too, Soka."_

**Yay! they made contact with each other. And that baby is really strong. Please leave a good review. Any flames will not be tolerated!**


	23. Different Kind of Rescue

**Hey, guys. Sorry I haven't been updating like normal. I haven't been really inspired lately and I've been busy with school about to start and I haven't been feeling well for the past week. I'm so sorry. Here's what I have for you. I hope you enjoy it just as much as the rest of the story.**

**En Route to Salucami**

Ahsoka was almost to Salucami. When she last contacted Anakin, he was orbiting the planet waiting for the arrival of Bane's ship since neither of them knew the coordinates of the exchange. Ahsoka knew that Anakin would be there to save her, but she still felt that something wasn't right. She felt something might go wrong.

**Salucami**

Anakin and Obi-Wan were waiting in orbit of Salucami. They were watching out for Bane or Dooku's ship. Anakin was focused on getting Ahsoka back while Obi-Wan was trying to figure a way to get Anakin to stay in the Order once everything was over. Anakin refused to budge.

"I don't care what you say, Obi-Wan. Ahsoka and I are leaving once we get her back. I'm keeping my promise to her."

"What about the promise you made to the Jedi?"

"Screw the Jedi. I'm not sure if you noticed, but I haven't been completely happy as a Jedi. Not only does the Code prevent me from having my own life, but I can't even fall in love without it being a threat to my status as a Jedi. I'm sick of it. I finally have an important reason to leave. Ahsoka and that baby is all I have. If you don't like it, then fine, but I'm not staying in the Order and I'm not abandoning my family." Before Obi-Wan could reply, a ship came out of hyperspace. "That must be Bane."

"Anakin, I don't think that's Bane." And Obi-Wan was right. The ship opened up and Vulture Droids were released. "It's a trap! Dooku knew we were coming!"

"Well, looks like we springed the trap." The droids attacked and Anakin manuvered through and around them while Obi-Wan manned the guns. They were vastly outnumbered.

"There are too many of them! We can't hold them off for long!"

"We have to hold on as long as we can!"

"That may not be for too much longer!" Then a droid crashed into the side of the _Twilight._ They lost control of the ship and were sent hurtling toward the planet.

"Looks like we're going to crash!"

"With you flying, I'm not surprised."

"Now is not the time for your smart remarks!" They then crashed onto the planet and slid a few feet. When they stopped, Anakin checked everything. "The systems are fried. The ship's gone."

"Well, this wasn't your worst crash landings."

"How about instead of critisizing my landings, we get out of here before the ship explodes." He then took out his lightsaber and sliced through the windshield. He and Obi-Wan climbed out and were immediately met by two MagnaGuards.

**Salucami**

Ahsoka sensed that they were about to land on Salucami. She still felt that something was wrong. She hoped that Anakin was okay. She felt a thud and knew that they landed. Moments later, Bane entered the room.

"Time for you to get out of my hair."

"It's not too late to change your mind, Bane. You don't have to do this."

"It's too late to back out now." He opened the cell door and she stood up. He noticed the broken chains on the floor. "I see you got out of your bindings and yet you didn't try to escape."

"Not every strategy involves immediate action, Bane."

"Whatever. You're still going to Dooku. Try to escape him and he might not let it slide like me."

"I'll keep that in mind." He took another pair of binders from his belt and locked it around her wrists. He then pulled her out of the room and to the ramp. Walking down the ramp, Ahsoka saw that Dooku was standing outside his ship with two MagnaGuards behind him. She could sense that Anakin was near, but once again, she had that bad feeling.

"I brought Skywalker's pet, as promised." He then threw her to the ground before Dooku. She looked up at him in disgust.

"I see Skywalker keeps a pretty long leash on you considering what has happened in the past months."

"He will be coming for me, Dooku."

"I wouldn't count on it. Your little rescue party didn't work out." He gestured to the side and Ahsoka saw Anakin and Obi-Wan being led toward them by two more MagnaGuards. Ahsoka knew something bad was going to happened. She felt it. "Now all three of you will be my prisoners."

"Hey, Dooku. I brought the brat. We're my pay?"

"You will be compensated for your work, bounty hunter." One of the MagnaGuards behind Dooku brought forward a breifcase. He opened it and inside was a million unmarked credits. It then handed the case to Bane.

"Nice doing business with you." He then turned and went back to his ship. He took off and left the planet. Dooku then returned to his ship.

"Bring the prisoners on board." The MagnaGuards led Ahsoka, Anakin and Obi-Wan on the ship. They were all thrown into the same cell. Once they were all inside, Anakin and Ahsoka held eachother close.

"Anakin, what happened?"

"Dooku knew we were coming. He set a trap for us. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, but I don't think any of us will be for much longer. Who knows what else Dooku has planned for us."

"Don't worry about that. We'll be fine." Before the ship was able to take off, there was a loud bang and the ship shook violently. "What was that?"

"I have no idea." Then Bane entered the room. "Bane?"

"Stand back." He took out his blaster and shot the lock on the cell. It opened and they all ran out. Ahsoka approached him.

"But..."

"I thought about what you said. I couldn't let you go with Dooku and you possibly getting killed. We don't have that much time. We have to get out of here, now." Anakin held Ahsoka back.

"Ahsoka, you trust him? He did kidnap you and give you over to Dooku."

"Ani, now's not the time to argue about this. Besides, there's three of us and one of him. If he tries anything, we have the advantage, now let's go." They all left Dooku's ship and ran to Bane's. They were able to take off and leave the planet before Dooku reached them. Once they were off the planet, Bane set course for Coruscant.

**Not exactly the kind of rescue we all had in mind, but this is what happened. Please excuse if it's kinda lame or not descriptive enough. Like I said, I'm not at the top of my game right now. Please leave a good review and vote for Best Obitine.**


	24. Goodbyes

**Guys, I know a lot of you have been confused about my many names, so I've decided to stop changing it every month and keep it as MJ's Angel until I feel like changing it to something else.**

**En Route to Coruscant**

Anakin, Ahsoka and Obi-Wan were all on Bane's ship heading for Coruscant. Anakin and Obi-Wan didn't feel comfortable with the situation at hand, but Ahsoka trusted Bane. She had spent enough time with him and studied him enough to know when he was trying to help and when he was luring them into a trap. Ahsoka sat next to him in the co-pilot's seat.

"Thanks for helping us, Bane. I know it probably wasn't an easy decision for you to make, but I'm glad you made it."

"I thought about what you said and you were right. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened to you. You may not have feelings for me, but that doesn't mean I still won't have them for you. I want you to be safe and happy. Giving you over to Dooku would've been the worst decision I had ever made."

"And I'll make sure that Anakin and Obi-Wan won't take you in. They're a bit on edge about this whole you saving us situation. Plus, I want you to have a chance too."

"Thanks, but they wouldn't take me in if they tried." She playfully rolled her eyes.

"You're already in trouble with the Jedi. You don't need to make the situation worse. You're wanted almost everywhere."

"That's my concern, not yours. Why don't you go in the back and check on your friends. I don't want them messing anything up back there."

"Sure, okay." She got up and went in the back where Anakin and Obi-Wan were sitting in the cargo hold. Ahsoka sat next to Anakin on one of the crates. He put his arm around her and she rested her head on his shoulder. "You feeling okay?"

"I should be asking you that same question, Snips."

"I'm fine. I know you don't feel too comfortable being here right now and, frankly, neither does Bane." Obi-Wan leaned forward.

"Are you sure that we can trust him?" Ahsoka held back a frustrated groan.

"Yes, we can trust him. He saved us, didn't he?"

"Yes, but we don't know his intentions. He could be recapturing us for all we know."

"Obi-Wan, just trust me, okay? He saved us because of me and he's not going to do anything to us. Just trust me on this."

"Trust you? You left without anyone knowing, played house with Bane for months, and then came back like nothing happened! How do we know that you're not plotting against us?" She stood up and approached him.

"Why the hell would I put you or Anakin's life in danger? What reason do I have to harm either one of you? Yes, you piss me off to no end, but I'm not going to call up a bounty hunter to take you out! Bane just gave me a place to stay because you were going to tell the Council about my pregnancy!"

"For all we know that's just a cover story for you to keep your affair with Bane a secret!" She screamed at him in Togruti and Obi-Wan yelled back. Obi-Wan raised his hand to slap her, but Anakin grabbed his wrist and punched Obi-Wan in the face. He was about to get back up, but Anakin kicked him in the stomach and again in the face. Obi-Wan was on the ground unconscious with a bloody nose. Ahsoka could only stand in shock with her hands over her mouth. Anakin held his fist and grounded his teeth. Ahsoka then moved over to him and took his hand.

"You didn't have to do that, Anakin."

"He was going to hit you. And he accused you of cheating on me. I wasn't going to stand here and let that happen. I told you, I'm not going to let anything happen to you or our baby."

"Oh, Anakin..." She wrapped her arms around his waist and held him close. Without hesitation, her wrapped his arms around her.

**A Few Hours Later**

When they reached Coruscant, they dropped Obi-Wan off at the Temple. Anakin and Ahsoka had other plans. Ahsoka had Bane take them to Alderaan. Anakin still didn't trust Bane, but Ahsoka trusted him and that was good enough. Bane dropped them off in the city.

"Thanks, Bane. You've been a big help."

"Anything for you. But you should know that we're even now. I don't owe you any favors." She chuckled at him.

"Right."

"But if you ever need anything, you know how to contact me."

"Yes, I do." Anakin walked up to Bane.

"I may not fully trust you, but I want to thank you for keeping Ahsoka hidden and safe. I really appreciate it."

"No problem, Skywalker. I just glad to get her out of my hair. All she would talk about was you when she was with me for that short amount of time." They shook hands with each other.

"Well, Ahsoka and I should really get going. We're going to need to find a place to stay permanently."

"Where will you stay until then?"

"Senator Organa's letting us stay with him and his family until we find a place of our own." Ahsoka turned to Anakin.

"Are you sure about that, Ani? When the Jedi start looking for us..."

"We'll be okay. Bail won't rat us out. Besides, once we find a place, no one will know where we are. Everything will be fine."

"You should trust him, Soka. If you don't want to be found, then you won't be. I know a thing or two about hinding out." Ahsoka smiled at Bane, then at Anakin.

"Well, as long as I'm with you, I'll be fine. We can finally be a family and not have to worry about the Jedi or the war or anything."

"That's right. Well, it's time to go. Bail's waiting on us. Will we see you around, Bane."

"You might. Or not."

"Bye, Bane." She hugged Bane and he hugged her back.

"I'll see you around, Lil Lady." She chuckled and pulled back.

"See you, sleemo." She and Anakin then left and headed over to Senator Organa's house.

Coruscant Prison

Padme sat in her cell staring out the window. She watched the busy traffic streets of the day. She sat while rubbing her large swollen belly.

"Okay, Anakin and Ahsoka. You may have gotten out of my trap this time, but next time, things won't be as easy. Just you wait. You will regret the day you left me. And Ahsoka, boy, do I have plans for you."

A/N: Well, guys. This story is over! Of course, you can tell by Padme's appearance that there will be another story following this. It will come along later. This story has had its ups and downs, but it's finally out and finally just because the story's over doesn't mean anything has changed. I still won't tolerate any flames for this story. If you don't like the story, I don't care. Unless your review has something to do with the detail of the story or how it can be better, DON'T LEAVE ANYTHING! FLAMES ARE NOT TOLERATED! Thanks, guys.


End file.
